Chronicles: Worlds of Adventure
by GoodYellowKorn182
Summary: Book one in The Chronicles series follows Sora, Riku, and Kairi as they weild the original weapons as well as some new ones and take on the worlds and the Heartless once more. Two years after Kingdom Hearts. Previosly One for All
1. Dive into the Heart

I own nothing. Not even the Teen Titans Theme song! (Hmph; Pouts) This is kind of a sequel to KH, but not really, it's just like, "What would happen if Riku and Sora and Kairi would return to Destiny Islands, and Sora has that weird dream, but it isn't a dream and then he goes back to visit old friends and old enemies?" Let me know what you think and read "Help of the Heart."  
  
Sora was having his weird dream again. Riku was standing in the ocean, with his back turned. Suddenly, he turned around and held out his hand to Sora. Sora stepped forward, before noticing that Riku was in the water. He didn't care. He took a step forward into the water. And another. Finally he reached Riku. A wave came and swept them both underwater.  
  
He then realized that this dream was different. He grabbed Riku's hand and they swam to the surface, only to see Kairi laughing. Suddenly, she stopped and looked into the sky. Noticing her look, the boys also looked at the sky.  
  
Sora was falling through the dusk sky. Then, he felt himself falling, into the water. But the water disappeared. Riku and Kairi jumped in after him. They fell into a giant light and onto a black tower. The blackness turned into birds and flew into the sky reveling a stained glass window; of Ariel.  
  
Kairi and Riku were unconscious. Sora held out his Keyblade and lifted it into the sky. "Tinkerbell!" he yelled. But Tinkerbell didn't come to help his friends. Sora flicked the Keyblade. "Darn thing must be on the fritz. Riku!" Four great bells appeared above rikus head and sprinkled magic dust on him.  
  
"Wha- Sora, where are we?" He asked.  
  
"Hold on. Kairi!" Kairi was revived.  
  
"Sora, where are we?" She asked.  
  
"And who's the hot chick we're standing on?" Riku added.  
  
"This is Ariel. But last time this happened, I was standing on a Snow White window." Sora stated, liking that he finally knew something Riku didn't.  
  
"And after you came here, what happened." Kairi asked. As if her answer had been heard, three pedestals came out of the ground. One had a sword, one had a shield, and one had a Magic Staff.  
  
Silence. "Well, it's obvious which one I get." Said Riku, as he started walking towards the sword.  
  
"Give me Strength!" Sora yelled. He hit the Keyblade into the ground and flung it into the air. Simba ran in front of Riku and sat down, snarling.  
  
"Sora, your little projections may scare heartless but-" Simba thrashed a paw at Riku, and the bottom of his pant leg was ripped off. He began to bleed. "OK, maybe they're not projections. But I deserve the sword."  
  
"Fine." Sora said. The Simba disappeared.  
  
"You're wise." Said Riku.  
  
"Wiser than you think." said Sora as he made a sprint towards the sword. Riku was so surprised by this; he didn't have enough time to race him.  
  
"I call Magic Staff!" Said Kairi.  
  
"But I want the." Riku started to say, but Kairi turned around and gave him the Puppy dog eyes. "Fine." he mumbled under his breath. "I want the shield!" He yelled loudly, trying to disguise the fact that he had lost to Kairi.  
  
A mysterious voice echoed through the tower. Sora was the only one who didn't jump up out of surprise "Are these the powers you choose?"  
  
"Yes." They all said at once. The weapons disappeared in bright flashed of light.  
  
"Your destinies have been sealed." Called the voice. "You have gained the power to fight."  
  
Shadows appeared everywhere. "Guy's, I have an Idea. Kairi."  
  
Riku held out his round shield. Kairi yelled, "FIRE!" and the shield caught on fire. Riku threw the shield like a Frisbee. It hit every heartless. On it's way back to Riku, Kairi yelled "DEEP FREEZE!" And the fire disappeared. Riku caught the smoking weapon in his hands.  
  
"I could like this shield after all." Riku said, holding the shield away from his face.  
  
"Guys," yelled Kairi "we have a rather large problem." They all turned around. Starring down at them was Darkside.  
  
The "TEEN TITANS THEME by Puffy Aniyumi begins.  
  
When there's trouble you know who to call.  
  
Darkside lifts his hands into the air. He throws them down on the ground and black vortexes appear on the ground. They all start slashing his hands. He begins to lift his hands into the air. Sora and Kairi back away, but Riku jumps on top of his hands and attacks his face!  
  
Keyblade Team! From they're Island they can see it all.  
  
A beeping noise resounds through the room. "RIKU!" Kairi yells. Riku gets healed. Riku looses his balance and begins to fall. "WIND!" she says, and a swirling air funnel appears around Riku, giving him and soft landing.  
  
When there's heartless on the attack, you can rest knowing they got your back.  
  
Kairi Uses Thunderga on Darkside.  
  
Cause when the Heartless seem way out of Control.  
  
All three leap forward and slice off Darkside's small feet.  
  
Team Keyblade  
  
Darkside falls to the ground. Sora Riku and Kairi, cover themselves with Aero.  
  
GO!  
  
The floor began to rumble. Sora, Riku and Kairi, fell into the endless Darkness. When they woke up, Sora smiled. Riku and Kairi screamed. After all, how often do you wake up with a clothed duck and a 7 foot tall dog standing over you???  
  
If you don't know who the dog and duck are, not only do you need to get Kingdom Hearts out from you're dustly shelf, you need to get a life!!! Well, Chapter two should be up soon. You like, yes? R & R! 


	2. Disney Castle

The gang was in the Disney Castle Throne Room. King Mickey made his way across the long room and stood behind Donald and Goofy. "Sora! Oh hello there. What brings you here?" He asked.  
  
"Sora's stupid dream." Said Riku, standing up.  
  
"Sora!" Screamed Donald. He hugged Sora. And added, "And these people are Riku." He pointed at Kairi. "And Kairi." He pointed at Riku.  
  
"Actually, I'm Riku." Riku said. He was still bleeding from Simba's attack. He put his hands over the cut.  
  
"Sorry." Sora said, noticing Riku was glaring at him.  
  
Kairi held up her staff (Mages Staff) and Tinkerbell came flying down. She touched Riku's cut and gold beads flew around him. Riku grabbed Tinker Bell.  
  
In a lifeless voice, he said "Don't . . . touch . . . me . . ." Tinkerbell exploded into a flurry of Pixie dust and faded away.  
  
Donald and Goofy stared at Riku, who didn't notice.  
  
"He's always like this." Sora mouthed.  
  
"It's a good thing you came." Said Goofy.  
  
"Yes, Sora. I'm afraid that the Heartless have returned, and they're a little bit more powerful then last time. Chip, Dale, Start the projection." King Mickey stated. Chip and Dale, who apparently had been there all along saluted him and pressed a button on a black keypad in the corner of the room.  
  
An eruption of light burst from the ground and a five-foot, muscle-bound heartless projection appeared.  
  
"This is a Dark Shadow." Mickey Said, gesturing towards the projection.  
  
"We can't take on a thing like that!" Yelled a pale Kairi.  
  
"TIME" yelled Donald. A white portal appeared beneath Riku, Sora and Kairi. It slowly began to envelope them. Kairi grabbed for Riku's arm, but the white light acted as a force field.  
  
Donald's staff lifted into the air and pointed straight up. It made a click and was in the same position as a clock hand at one o'clock. Then, it clicked into the two o'clock poison, and then to the three. Donald grabbed his staff and pulled it down as it became lifeless again.  
  
The white domes slowly retreated back into the ground. Riku opened his eyes and looked down at himself. He was at least six inched taller. And it looked a lot like between the time of his fifteen year old self and eighteen year old self, he hadn't neglected to workout. He wore his same shirt, and had on jeans. His hair was a little bit longer and the front strand the fell in front of his right ear was blonde.  
  
He fell to his knees and fainted, falling at Kairi's feet.  
  
Kairi was now visible. Her Red hair was cascading down her neck to her shoulder blades and one piece was running down the front of her. She was wearing her same clothes.  
  
Sora had his usual brown hair. He was wearing everything that he had been wearing before, except his jacket, so he was wearing his red T-Shirt. His Crown necklace was still dangling from his neck. He was wearing sunglasses. He had grown three inches or so.  
  
Kairi tried to lift Riku up, but couldn't. "WIND!" she cried, and Riku lifted into the air and floated over to Sora. "Here, I'll let a real man carry him." She said. She floated him right over Sora's hands and dropped him. He landed in Sora's hands and Sora almost fell over. It took all of his strength to set Riku down easily and not drop him.  
  
Riku, now on the ground, began to stir. His mouth dropped open. And he moaned. He reached for, what Kairi guessed, was an imaginary pillow. When he noticed he wasn't grabbing anything, he opened his eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked. He was surprised at the depth of his voice.  
  
"Silly goose, I'm Kairi!" She said. Her giggle hadn't changed at all.  
  
"Kairi? Well then, how many times have you raced me and Sora?" Riku tried to stump Kairi.  
  
"Too many to count." She said.  
  
"Correct." Said Riku.  
  
"So, no one cares about poor old Sora." Sora complained.  
  
Kairi ran over and hugged him. Riku rolled his eyes. He pulled himself onto his back, bought his legs close to his stomach and pushed off, landing on his feet.  
  
"Well, are you four coming?" He asked Donald, Goofy, Sora and Kairi.  
  
"Yeah, let's go to the gummi ship!" Yelled Donald.  
  
"Gummi ship?" Kairi could be heard saying as they headed down the steps. "It's not made of gummy worms or anything is it?"  
  
....................................  
  
"BLAST OFF!" Yelled Donald. A long runway opened in front of the ship.  
  
"Riku, you might wanna strap in." Said Goofy.  
  
"Listen, buckles are for losers and I will not waste my time."  
  
An arrow pointed into the ground. Instead of going forward, the ship dropped. Riku flew up and hit the ceiling. He landed back in his seat, and, quite dazed, strapped in. The ship soared through the endless space until it came upon a Jungle, A mass of branches and leafs and a tree house.  
  
"What are we looking for?" Asked Kairi. (Sora had forgotten that she didn't know about locking the worlds.)  
  
"We have to lock all of these worlds with the Keyblade. That way, the Heartless can't enter the worlds."  
  
"Well, where is the Keyblade, Einstein?" Asked Riku. Sora had forgotten. When he picked up the sword, he lost his Keyblade.  
  
"Well, the Keyblade appeared when I was in trouble last time, and I'm sure it'll come when I need it again." Sora wished he were as confident as he sounded.  
  
Slowly, the ship came to a stop and everyone disembarked into the Deep Jungle . . . 


	3. The Deep Jungle

*Please, send no bad reviews about my way of upgrading weapons and stuff, because I know that's not how it's really done, and I know wonderland come sooner and blah, blah, blah. I've beaten the game multiple times, and don't need you to tell me! Thanks!!! Please R&R!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello? Jane? Tarzan? Can you hear me?" Sora shouted. "OK, let's split up. Donald, Riku, find Jane and Tarzan. Goofy, Kairi, find the keyhole, and I'll find the Keyblade."  
  
"I have to go with the over-sugar filled duck?" Asked Riku.  
  
"Yes." Said Sora. "If you find anything interesting, shoot a fire spell in the air."  
  
Everyone walked off in separate directions.  
  
~SORA~  
  
"All I have to do is find the Heartless and then, the Keyblade will appear because I need it. HEARTLESS? COME AND GET ME!"  
  
Out of nowhere, Dark Shadows came out of the ground. They began to run towards Sora. Naturally, he took off away from them. "Any time now Keyblade." As if on queue, the Kingdom Key appeared in Sora's hands, but this Key had 14 marble-sized holes lining the gold handle. Sora didn't have time to notice. He jumped into the air and smacked a shadow with the key.  
  
He did this many times with each of the heartless until they were all dead.  
  
"And now, to join Kairi and Goofy." He set off through the forest, searching for either team.  
  
~RIKU AND DONALD~  
  
"Who are we looking for? Tanzen?" Riku asked, even though he knew.  
  
"TARZAN!" Donald all but screamed. He was getting sick of Riku's cocky attitude, and they had met each other only ten minutes ago.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a rustling in the bushes. Riku readied his shield and Donald tightened his grasp on the staff.  
  
Sora can out from the bushes. "Hey, glad I found you. I got the Keyblade. Any luck finding Tarzan or Jane?"  
  
"Nope." Said Donald.  
  
"Hey Sora, you never mentioned holes in your little key thing before." Said Riku, eying the holes.  
  
"It never had holes before." Sora said, perplexed.  
  
"Let me see it." Riku snatched it out of Sora's hand. Other than Sora himself, Riku was the only other person with a strong enough heart to hold the Keyblade.  
  
"Hey, give it back!" Sora yelled, sounding a bit childish.  
  
The taller boy raised the Keyblade far above Sora's reach.  
  
"Please, Riku, I'll do anything." He pleaded.  
  
"500 munny." Riku said slyly.  
  
"Fine," said Sora.  
  
Riku lowered the key, but still made Sora jump for it. "That's a good trained seal." Riku said, laughing.  
  
There was a rustling of leaves and Tarzan jumped from the trees. "Hello Sora!" Tarzan's speech had greatly improved. "Would you like to go visit Jane?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." Said Riku.  
  
"Are you the friend Sora was searching for last time he was here?" Tarzan asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Riku." He responded.  
  
Donald lifted his staff to cast fire, but Sora stopped him. "we might as well wait until we're at camp. If we fire it here, they'll come here and we'll not be here anymore."  
  
Donald gave a thumbs up and they followed Tarzan through the jungle.  
  
~KAIRI AND GOOFY~  
  
"So, where was the keyhole last time?" asked Kairi.  
  
"Well, gawrsh, as I recollect, it was just past the cliffs."  
  
"You mean, up there?" Kairi pointed to the cave just beyond the cliffs were the keyhole was. Goofy nodded. "Is it still there?" Asked Kairi.  
  
"I'll go and check." Goofy's lanky form crawled up and into the cave. Five minutes later, he returned. "It's still there, but it's unlocked again. Which means the heartless will be headed here soon."  
  
Suddenly, a fireball shot into the air about three hundred feet away  
  
"Let's go." She said, and they ran off towards the camp.  
  
....................................  
  
Sora entered the tent. He was walking towards Jane when he slipped and fell on a round pebble. Riku picked it up.  
  
"HA! HA! You slipped on a rock with a tree painted on it?" Riku asked.  
  
"Give me that!" Sora yelled, swiping it from his hand. He examined the well- painted tree on the rock. Then, he placed it in the first of the spherical indents on the Keyblade. The key lit up, blinding everyone. When the light had settled down, the key had become the Jungle King! "Whoa." Sora said, surprised.  
  
"Maybe now, you can seal The Jungle" Kairi suggested. It was so simple, but she was probably right.  
  
They talked to Jane for a few minutes about Heartless activity in the area, and then headed out of the camp.  
  
Heartless were waiting for them. "Powerwilds?" Donald suggested.  
  
"I don't think so." Was Sora's reply. These heartless were no longer chimpanzees, these were gorillas. One of then pounded the ground and the dirt erupted from the ground as if a beam was shot under the ground headed towards Kairi.  
  
"KAIRI!" Sora yelled, and wind began to spin around Kairi. The dirt hit the wind and bounced off.  
  
"MAKE WAY!" Yelled Goofy and he charged the Powerwilds.  
  
Riku used his shield in the usual fashion. It ripped through the air hitting three Powerwilds before returning to Riku's hand. The sky became dark. "YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" cried Riku. Blue electricity surged around him millions of blue portals appeared from the ground and erupted. The Heartless all died. But then, he noticed a familiar body on the ground. "Kairi!" He cried.  
  
He ran over to Kairi's lifeless body. He picked her up. "Kairi can you hear me? Kairi? Please, wake up." He looked up at Sora, Donald, and Goofy. "I killed her." He said. "I. . . I killed her. I knew I shouldn't use that power until I was more experienced but . . . I . . . Riku hit the ground with his fist. "Can you cure her?" He asked Donald.  
  
"She's gone." He said, feeling for a pulse. "It wouldn't have any effect. It's magic." Tarzan come over to Riku, who's tears were dropping all over Kairi's face.  
  
"But this would." Tarzan said. He handed Riku a leaf. "Put it in her mouth. It's a healing herb." Riku did as he was told. He waited.  
  
"It's not working." He choked. "Did I do it wrong?"  
  
"Give it time." Was Tarzan's Answer.  
  
Suddenly, Kairi began to sit up. She stood up and picked up her staff. "Let's go lock this world." And she left in the direction of the Keyhole.  
  
....................................  
  
Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Tarzan and Jane, all stood at the base of a great tree growing in the cave. Bight blue Butterflies were flapping their wings. Sora held out the Keyblade. A bright beam shot straight through to the tree and a lock could be heard clicking shut.  
  
"Thank you again Sora." Tarzan said.  
  
"And thank you for the 500 munny." Suggested Riku. He through his shield into the air and yelled, "UPGRADE!" When he caught his shield, it had become the Mythrill shield.  
  
Kairi caught on and held her staff away from her and yelled "UPGRADE!" Just as Riku's had done, her staff became the Morning Star.  
  
Goofy and Donald were upgraded to Magus Staff and the Smasher.  
  
After some final goodbyes, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy boarded the gummi ship and blasted off, and this time, Riku bucked up.  
  
After a few minutes, the approached a world of sand, adobe house and a giant tiger cave. They were headed to Agrabah. 


	4. Agrabah

Goofy had put the ship on autopilot so the crew could watch the city of Agrabah draw ever closer.  
  
As usual, he pressed the wrong button and a metal blind fell over the window. Of course, he had no idea what button he had pressed and couldn't get the blind to retract.  
  
So, Goofy had to try to land without seeing where he was going. Needless to say, they ended up landing, as far as Sora could see out of the tiny window in the back of the ship, closer to The Cave of Wonders then Aladdin's house.  
  
"Let's hit it!" Said Sora.  
  
"Wait." Said Riku calmly. "There's bound to be a sandstorm out there from our engines."  
  
"I'll Check! DEFEND!" Kairi yelled. Stepped out of the ship. "Heartless!' They heard her yell, from outside.  
  
"AERO!" Everyone yelled. They ran outside.  
  
The sandstorm had stopped. Kairi was gone. There were huge footprints leading into the mouth of the Cave of Wonders.  
  
They stepped up to the caves mouth.  
  
"WHO DARES TO DISTURB ME?" It bellowed.  
  
"Sora!" Sora said. "I saved you from the Heartless, remember."  
  
"YES, YOUNG SORA, BUT ONLY ONE MAY ENTER HERE. SEEK OUT THE DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH." It said. It's mouth closed.  
  
"But Kairi!" Yelled Riku and Sora.  
  
"Who's the diamond in the rough?" Riku asked.  
  
"Of course, it's Jasmine!" Sora figured out.  
  
"Let's find her." Said Goofy.  
  
They took off towards town.  
  
....................................  
  
They finally reached Aladdins house.  
  
"Sora!" He yelled.  
  
"Aladdin, meet my friends Riku and Kairi." They both waved.  
  
"Hi there! How's Genie?" Aladdin asked.  
  
Sora summoned Genie.  
  
"This may leave a- AL! Oh my goodness Al I had a great time. But I missed you Al."  
  
"Missed you too Genie." Aladdin said. "Genie, Bring Jasmine here!"  
  
"OK, deary, we'll invite her to a turkey dinner this evening." Genie said, imitating Julia Child.  
  
Genie lifted his hands in the air and Jasmine appeared in a bright flash of light. "Donald, Goofy, Sora!" She said, running over to them.  
  
"I'm Riku." He said, shaking hands with her.  
  
"It's nice to meet you! What bring you here?" She asked.  
  
Sora frowned. "The Heartless have returned. We need to get Kairi out of the Cave of wonders and seal Agrabah. We need the diamond in the rough to get us in the cave."  
  
"OK, Get going you guys." Jasmine smiled.  
  
"What? OH, I'm not the diamond, Aladdin is." She said, pointing at Aladdin.  
  
Sora, Aladdin, and Goofy rode on the carpet. Donald used Aero to fly. Riku threw his shield and stood on it, flying through the air. (Picture static Shock) Before long, they reached the cave.  
  
He opened his mouth "TAKE ANYTHING, BUT BE WARNED, ONLY THOSE OF TRUE HEART MY TOUCH THE ORB OF SAND."  
  
The gang walked into the mouth. Aladdin stopped. "True heart, that means wwe need to go get Jasmine."  
  
"Riku held out his arm stopping Aladdin from walking back to Agrabah.  
  
"No. He said true heart, not pure. Donald I have a feeling you just learned a new spell."  
  
"Me too." Said Donald. "DETECT, TRUE HEART!" He yelled. Sora and Riku hearts exploded with light.  
  
"Let's go find that orb or whatever." Said Sora. They walked towards a fountain spewing golden coins.  
  
"Wait. I know where you're going. The Lamp Room. Follow me." They turned away from the fountain and took off after Aladdin.  
  
"Come on Goofy, let's find Kairi!" Donald said. The two headed off to the fountain that Sora and Riku didn't go to.  
  
~TEAM SORA~  
  
"This is it." Said Aladdin. They entered the dark room he pointed two. A door closed behind them when they entered. They flipped around to see the door slam shut. On either side of the door were monkey statues holding red gems.  
  
Sora and Riku climbed the steps expecting one to drop from beneath their feet. One did. "Riku!" Sora yelled as he fell into the water below.  
  
"SORA!" Sora was suddenly remembering that dream were Kairi reached for him.  
  
Aladdin picked up the Keyblade, which had floated to the small strip of sand he was on. It disappeared and reappeared in Riku's hand. Riku walked up to were the lamp had once been as Aladdin went to find Sora in the water.  
  
At the top of the stairs, Riku found a small round pebble, just like the one in the Deep Jungle, but this one had sand painted on it.  
  
He placed the pebble in the slot and it became the Three Wishes Key. His shield, which he left on the sand, (Now laying next to a choking Sora) was now the Onyx shield, and he knew, that somewhere, in this dark cave, Kairi now had the Shooting Star.  
  
~TEAM DONALD~  
  
"Kairi?" Donald yelled. They were in an empty room with a sand floor. From all of the stairs, Goofy figured they were miles into the earth.  
  
Suddenly, four tornadoes of sand appeared all around the duo. They began to close in.  
  
Triangles appeared around Donald and Goofy. "AERO!" yelled Donald. Nothing happened. Suddenly, a great golden creature erupted from the sand.  
  
"Not again." Said Donald.  
  
"Kurt Zisa . . ." Shuddered Goofy.  
  
Donald and Goofy began to smash the orbs on his hands, remembering that was the only way to regain their magic.  
  
Suddenly, their weapons became bright. Goofy had the Giga's Fist, and Donald now held the Silver Mallet.  
  
Finally, his orbs were destroyed. Donald quickly used cure on Goofy and himself. They began to smash at his Cobra head, which was lashing out at them.  
  
Kurt Zisa regained his composure and created a force field around him self. Only magic could hurt it. Donald shot Blizzard many times. Kurt Zisa did a weird dance with his hands and fireballs began exploding all over the room. He was about to create one right in front of Donald and Goofy when-  
  
"STOP!" It was Kairi. Donald and Goofy ran away from the ball. "BLIZZAGA!" She yelled. Donald and Goofy looked at each other. How had Kairi learned a third level spell? Kurt Zisa's force field shattered. "THUNDER!" She yelled. A thunderbolt came from nowhere and destroyed Kurt Zisa.  
  
"Kairi, How did you learn that third level spell?" Donald asked.  
  
"A nice man in a red and black cloak and a weird hat told me it." She said.  
  
"Jafar!?" they screamed.  
  
"Who could've made him a new lamp to revive him?" Goofy asked.  
  
"Who indeed?" asked a mysterious voice. They followed the voice with their eyes. There, on top of Kurt Zisa, was Maleficent. "That's right, and I have more dark magic then ever before. By the way, I've discovered the presence of a new pure heart princess. Hope you can swim." Maleficent disappeared.  
  
"An eighth pure heart?" asked Goofy.  
  
"What did she mean 'hope you can swim'" Kairi wondered.  
  
A look of horror crossed Donald's face. "Ariel." Was all he said.  
  
Sora, Riku, and Aladdin entered the room. "Kairi!" Sora called.  
  
"Did you lock the world?" Donald asked.  
  
"Yep." Riku replied.  
  
Goofy looked horrified. "Sora, Maleifcent's back. She probably took Jasmine, and she found an eighth pure heart!"  
  
"Who?" asked Sora.  
  
"Ariel." Said Donald.  
  
"Where's Jasmine?" Aladdin demanded.  
  
"Hollow Bastion." Said Riku. Everyone stared at him. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. He closed his eyes. "Somehow, I'm still connected to Ansem, to the darkness. Sometimes, I feel it inside me. She's at Hollow Bastion. Let's go."  
  
"NO! We have to save the other princesses." Shouted Sora.  
  
"I'll go ahead and find Jasmine. Meet, me there." Aladdin said. He ran towards the cave entrance.  
  
"Aladdin, wait!" Aladdin turned around. "As soon as you leave," Commanded Kairi, "The mouth will close. We'll be trapped."  
  
"Well, then, let's go!"  
  
To get to the entrance, they had to run through fields of Heartless. They had to fight as they ran.  
  
Eventually, they reached the entrance. Aladdin jumped on the carpet and took off towards Hollow Bastion. Everyone else jumped in the Gummi ship and flew to space.  
  
After a few minutes, they began to see a spherical cave, the innards of which were water. A golden palace sparked in the stars reflection. Where a cave of bones used to lie, piles of bones were scattered. A sunken ship's flag waved in the currents.  
  
"How the heck do we land there?" asked Riku.  
  
"Same as last time." Donald said. He held up his staff. Without warning, everyone was out of the ship and plummeting to the water. Sora, Riku, and Kairi's legs began to tingle and slowly, their legs became one and they became Merpeople . . . 


	5. Atlantica

Everyone landed in the water. Sora had his dark blue shark fin tail like last time. Riku's tail was black and Kairi's tail was pink.  
  
Kairi began to spin around and around! Riku crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, but then he began to swim around too. Sora laughed under his breath. He had forgotten how weird Donald and Goofy looked as an octopus and turtle.  
  
Out of nowhere, Sora heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Sora!" Ariel swam swiftly through the water, cutting bubbles in her wake. She grabbed Sora and hugged him. "Oh, Sora, I missed you! It's been so long. Tell me about you're adventures!" "Well, I brought my friends, Riku and Kairi." Sora said Kairi waved and said hi, her pink fin waving through the water. "Riku?" Kairi asked, looking over at him. He was staring, open mouthed, at Ariel, who giggled. His dark black tail began to sway. Ariel giggled some more. "You remember Donald and Goofy." Sora said. All three waved at each other. "So, let's head to the palace, I wanna show Riku and Kairi around." Sora continued. Everyone headed off. Except Riku, who was still staring at Ariel's retreating form. "Com'n Riku!" Kairi yelled. "Wait for me!" Riku said, and shot off towards the palace.  
  
....................................  
  
"Hello Daddy! Look Sora's back!" Ariel was talking to King Triton even before she stopped swimming.  
  
"Sora, may I see you for a minute." Triton asked in his authority voice.  
  
"Of course your majesty." Sora swam up to Triton's throne.  
  
"Sora, I'd prefer if you didn't tell Ariel about your adventures, you know ho she is, after all." He said.  
  
"Under Control!" Sora announced. "Oh, your majesty, I'd like you to meet Riku and Kairi." Sora pointed at his friends, Riku was staring at Ariel blankly.  
  
"Riku . . ." Triton tried to pry his attention from Ariel.  
  
"What?" He asked rather annoyed. "Oh . . . oh, the donuts, yeah . . . um . . . I like chocolate."  
  
"Riku, could I have a word with you?" asked Kairi.  
  
"Sure." Said Riku. Kairi led him behind the throne and a slapping noise could be heard. They both swam back around, Riku's face red.  
  
Triton motioned for Riku to come close to the throne. He did "How old are you young man?" He asked  
  
"Fifteen- oh, I mean, um, eighteen." He said. Triton motioned for him to leave  
  
In a booming voice, Triton added, "Ariel, he's a keeper, you might want to consider him." Both Ariel and Riku blushed. (That's right; Riku blushed, so sue me)  
  
"I have a question, what exactly is the trouble here? I didn't see any heartless." Said Sora.  
  
"No, but look at this," Triton created a hologram of Ursula, the Sea Witch. "She is making Heartless. We think she's struck a deal with Maleficent, the same person she worked for last time. If she isn't stopped, the heartless will rule the sea."  
  
"DADDY!" Screamed Ariel. Four Merpeople had entered the Palace, but they weren't regular Merpeople- they were heartless. Each was made to look like Ariel, Sora, Riku, or Kairi.  
  
Ariel held up both of her hands and thunder rained from the sky. Her counterpart did the same. She tried to hit her copy with her tail, but her clone anticipated and did the same thing, stopping both attacks. The same thing was happening with everyone else. When Riku threw his shield, so did his copy, the shields hit each other and fell to the ground.  
  
"We'll be back." Yelled the Riku Heartless.  
  
"Wait!" Yelled Riku. They stopped. "I'm going with you. I can feel he darkness inside me. I want to destroy the light."  
  
The clones stared at each other. And nodded for him to come. Riku turned around and looked at Sora.  
  
"I'm sorry Sora. This is my true destiny. We will meet again." He swam off after the clones.  
  
"Riku!" Sora tried to reach for him, but water was pushing him back . . . Just like his dream. "We have to find him!" Sora yelled.  
  
"DETECT, TRUE HEART" Yelled Kairi. There was a flash some outside the palace, but too far away to determine exactly where.  
  
"Ursula's den was destroyed. She's back now so she must have a new hideout."  
  
"THE SHIPWRECK!" Ariel and Sora said in unison.  
  
"Let's go!" Kairi said. The five flew out of the castle faster than they thought possible.  
  
....................................  
  
Ariel, Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy peeked around the corner to see Riku staring into Ursula's cauldron.  
  
"So, if I drink this, I will become pure darkness. What's the price?" He asked.  
  
"You must destroy Sora and bring Kairi to me." Ursula cackled.  
  
Riku thought. "Done." He said.  
  
"Here's your potion dear." Riku took the potion and tilted it to his mouth. Just as he was about to drink the potion:  
  
"Wait one second sugar, don't take a sip! You have to sign the scroll." Ursula held a scroll on front of her face. Riku signed.  
  
Ursula cackled and flipped the paper around. On the signature line was written one word:  
  
"Loser"  
  
Ursula gasped as a shield came right through the contract ripping it in half. It hit Ursula in the face, knocking her out.  
  
Riku continued staring at the cauldron, his back turned to the group. "You can come out now." He had, his hands on the cauldron, his head dropping. The group rushed out. Kairi hugged Riku from the back.  
  
"Good going Riku. You had us fooled!" Riku turned around.  
  
"I was pretty good wasn't I?" He asked.  
  
But somehow, Sora had a weird feeling. 'Riku was serious. He really was feeling the darkness. It seemed so real.' He thought.  
  
And as Sora glared into Riku eyes, he could tell that Riku knew it too. His face was happy. But his eyes were desperate.  
  
"What about those black things that looked like us?" Ariel asked.  
  
"They weren't here. I don't know where they went. Well, let's get this octopus outta here. He turned around to pick Ursula up, but she was gone.  
  
A shark burst through the wall of the ship. "THUNDER!" Yelled Sora.  
  
"PRESSURE!" Ariel yelled. This was her version of Gravity, apparently.  
  
"Get outta here." Riku yelled at the team. They all swam out. There was a great burst of purple light and the ship exploded. The shark was nowhere to be seen. Riku shot out of the ship and smashed into a wall. He was knocked unconscious and floated to the ground.  
  
....................................  
  
When he woke up, he felt a stinging on his back, yet it felt soothing. He turned his head. Kairi was applying some type of cream on his badly bruised, bleeding back. (Say that 3 times fast. I can't even say it once) She applied it to a very sensitive area, apparently because he jumped about halfway up to the ceiling in pain.  
  
"Sorry Riku. Boy, you really took a beating!" She said, noting the big gash on his stomach she was going to have to clean. "OK, just lay on your back and try to relax. This stuff doesn't soak into your skin if your tense." He slowly made himself comfortable on the cold table. "You're lucky I'm a good friend, some fat lady name Gretchen was going to do this for you."  
  
Kairi applied the cream to some very small cuts. "Oh, it's not soaking in! You're to tense." Kairi then remembered that she was going to have to relax him. She wished she'd let Gretchen do this. She sighed and began to rub his temples. His shoulders dropped and he began to relax. She noticed that the cream began to soak in to his skin.  
  
"Whoever invented a cream that only soaks in when you're relaxed should die, no names mentioned, KAD-EL!" Kairi knew what would happen when she put the dream on his stomach. He would feel a lot of pain and she would have to relax him. She had a plan ready in her mind. She counted down:  
  
3-2-1-GO! She slapped the cream onto his stomach. He began to curse. She grabbed his mouth and kissed him. She could feel his muscles loosening and she could see the lotion melting into his skin. As soon as the cream was completely gone, his gash disappeared. She tried to let go, but noticed that Riku had his hands on her face and was holding it out. Riku moved his arms and held her elbows. "Riku!" She yelled. But Riku was holding her to tight for her to move. Finally he let go of the kiss. And smiled. "I should almost die more often."  
  
....................................  
  
Needless to say, that night at the Royal Feast, both sides of Riku's face had slap marks from Kairi.  
  
Afterwards, everyone listened to Ariel sing. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" Riku asked.  
  
"Kairi stared at him. "You kiss me for twenty minutes and you think she's beautiful?" Kair asked. Riku nodded in a dreamy way. "Well, works for me!" Said Kairi.  
  
" . . . See em dancing. Walking around on those- whuddaya call them? Feet. Flipping your fins, you don't get too far. Legs are required for jumping." Ariel sang.  
  
When she finished, everyone clapped. Suddenly, the room filled up with black smoke. Ariel swam over to Riku, but halfway there, a purple hand reached from the smoke and grabbed her.  
  
"HA! HA! YOU"LL NEVER FIND ME! BUT I'LL FIND YOU, AND YOUR PRESCIOUS KEYBLADE!"  
  
"WIND!" Donald yelled. The ink was blown away and Ariel was gone. Everyone looked at were she used to be. A wave was painted on one of the stone blocks. Sora pushed down on it. A passageway opened; to old Atlantica.  
  
....................................  
  
"What is this place?" asked Riku.  
  
"I don't know. Looks like some ancient city." Sora said.  
  
Riku's eyes turned yellow and cat-like. "This is Old Atlantica, none to some as Atlantis, the lost Continent." His eyes turned back to normal. He was covering his ears, whimpering.  
  
"What was-" Kairi began.  
  
"I don't know." He said.  
  
....................................  
  
Sora walked up to the bridge of what must have been the old Palace. The Heartless symbol was drawn on the gate. They walked inside.  
  
"Someone has been here recently." Said Goofy, noting the cauldron still containing a liquid.  
  
"I'll try it out." Riku took a vial and filled it with the potion.  
  
"What if it's the-" Donald began.  
  
"It's not. I could sense it last time. This is something different." He took a swig. He held his throat and doubled over in pain. His tail started to rip in two, each becoming a leg.  
  
Kairi covered her eyes (did you think he was wearing boxers under the tail?) He started to flail around. He couldn't breathe. Donald casted a spell and Riku returned to his mer-form.  
  
"Someone's turned Ariel into a human!" Sora yelled.  
  
"No dip? Did you find that out when I almost died?" His eyes lit up. He looked at Kairi. He remembered last time he almost died . . .  
  
"That's two princesses!" Donald yelled.  
  
"No it isn't." Tritons voice echoed. "I've received word that Cinderella and Snow White are missing from their worlds."  
  
"That's four missing! Only four left." Noted Riku.  
  
"Sora, I want you to have this." Triton handed Sora the wave orb. He inserted it into the key. It became the Crabclaw. Riku and Goofy were holding Adamant Shields. Kairi had the Wisdom Staff and Donald had the Silver mallet.  
  
"Let's go to seal Atlantica!" Sora and the gang headed towards Ariel's Grotto. When they got there, Sora locked Atlantica and thanked Triton. They all went back to the gummi ship and blasted off for there next destination.  
  
As they neared they're next course, everyone dressed into a costume. No longer was it Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy. Now, it was Bat-thing, Vampire, Troll, Mummy, and Frankenstein.  
  
The dark world of moonlight and crooked houses was soon in view and it seemed to Kairi that this world was always ready for Halloween . . . 


	6. Halloween Town

Everyone departed from the ship and stared at Halloween town. It was just as dark as last time Sora was her.  
  
"I have and idea. "TINKERBELL!" Yelled Kairi. Tinkerbell came down from the sky and stood next to Kairi, glaring at Riku. "Tinkerbell, I need you to light our way." Kairi said. Tinkerbell nodded and the group took off after her.  
  
"Let's go see if Jack is at his house." Said Donald.  
  
...................................  
  
Donald rang the bell on Jacks from porch. No one answered.  
  
"Haven't you all noticed?" Asked Riku. "There's no one here, no people, no animals, no heartless."  
  
"Let's go look for them!" Goofy shouted.  
  
"OK, lets start in the graveyard." Sora suggested.  
  
Everyone took off their costumes, seeing no need for them with everyone gone.  
  
As they made their way to the graveyard, they noticed eight stones lining the walls. They approached the stones and read the name of the deceased.  
  
"Ariel!" Yelled Riku.  
  
" . . . I want to be were the people are, I want to see; want to see 'em dancing . . ." Sang Ariel's voice. A ghost rose out of the ground, one from each of the pure-hearts graves. They shapeless beings soon mimicked the looks of Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy. It was the clones!  
  
Out of the sixth grave came a Jack Skellington clone. "Wait, that isn't a clone!" Sora yelled. "That's Jack!"  
  
"Hey, Sora, meet my friends! I thought they were you guys, but then I realized that they weren't." Jack said.  
  
"Jack, those are evil!" Sora yelled.  
  
"They're at home here, they have no reason to fight." Jack said.  
  
"Where is everybody?" Kairi asked.  
  
"Oh, don't you know? It's Valentines Day, and everyone is locked in their homes." Jack continued.  
  
"But Valentines Day is the best. Girls get free things from boys who they dump the next day!" Kairi fantasized. Everyone was staring at her. "What?" She asked.  
  
Riku began to sweat. He bit his bottom lip. His Emerald eyes were changing and making themselves yellow. He grabbed onto a tombstone and squeezed it, trying to relieve the stress.  
  
"Riku?" Goofy asked.  
  
Riku grunted. He tightened his grip on the tombstone until it shattered under his grasp.  
  
He fell to his knees grabbing the dirt and letting it sift through his fingers.  
  
"Take away my shield." He moaned. Sora slowly stepped forward and grabbed the shield.  
  
Riku's eyes turned completely yellow. His Dark Keyblade appeared in his hands. His thrust it forward, attempting to take out Kairi's heart. He stopped with inches to go before reaching her chest. "Run." He yelled.  
  
They did as they were told. They ran to Moonlight Hill. Riku soon appeared behind them. They all hid behind Sora and Jack.  
  
Kairi stepped forward. "Riku, Sora has taught me the best things of my life. You can destroy my body, but you can't touch my heart. As long as I have friends, my heart can never die. That voice was right. We hold the greatest weapon of all. You can fight the darkness. You're heart is powerful, but with darkness. You have to fight it."  
  
Kairi held out her hand. "I'm not afraid of the darkness." She said. Riku lifted the Keyblade into the air and slashed down towards Kairi. He stopped and put his hand in Kairi's. His eyes rolled into his head, and he fell down, sobbing. He was still holding Kairi's hand.  
  
"I'm not either." He said.  
  
Kairi helped him up and the Dark Keyblade disappeared.  
  
Kairi and Riku hugged, but not in their usual way. They seemed to be thanking each other. For life lessons? For help? For friendship? Riku looked down at Kairi. "Thank you." He said.  
  
"What are friends for?" She asked.  
  
The two seemed to get lost in the moment, staring into each other's eyes.  
  
"This is way too smoochy for me." Said Sora.  
  
Jack was smiling. "Reminds me of Sally and I. That's why I'm the only one out on Valentines Day.  
  
Kairi and Riku realized everyone was staring at them. Kairi continued staring at everyone with a surprised look o her face. She pushed Riku away. He screamed and fell on his back. Kairi still stared.  
  
"Owww . . ." Riku moaned.  
  
"Well, let's move on!" Said Goofy.  
  
....................................  
  
"With no heartless, this will be a piece of cake." Said Sora.  
  
"Sora, we still have to find the orb." Said Goofy. "Jack, have you seen a stone with, uh, a moon painted on it?"  
  
"Oh, yeah!" Jack remembered. "I saw a tiny rock earlier today! It had a moon on it."  
  
"WHERE?" Asked everyone at the same time.  
  
"Me and Zero were playing fetch with it. I threw it to where Oogie Boogie's house used to be. Zero went after it, but didn't come back. He must be looking for it."  
  
"Maleficent has revived all of the villains. Chances are, Oogie Boogie is back too." Donald said.  
  
"Well then we have to go find zero!" Jack took off in the direction of Oogies house.  
  
"DETECT, OOGIE BOOGIE!" Kairi yelled.  
  
"That won't work." Said Sora. "He's made of bugs, he isn't just one person. Try searching for Zero."  
  
"You're not gonna get very far trying to find a ghost." Riku said.  
  
"DETECT, MOON ORB!" yelled Donald. I light flashed somewhere back in town.  
  
*"I'm on it." Riku said, as he walked back towards town. Riku grabbed his shield. (Sora was still carrying it.) And placed a finger on Sora's Keyblade.  
  
"Lets find Oogie and Zero!" Kairi yelled.  
  
....................................  
  
"I don't remember this cave." Said Sora.  
  
Everyone walked in. Tinkerbell still lit the way. A voice could be heard from deep inside the cave.  
  
"HA, HA! Don't worry, Maleficent. The strong one is close to cracking. He'll be with us soon. The Keyblade kid is not even close to finding the orb. He'll never lock Halloween Town."  
  
Maleifcents voice echoed through the cave. "Good. We'll need him in capturing the girl. I expect the city is ready for the Heartless to invade?"  
  
"Yes, your darkness, the Halloweenians are all locked in their homes. Not even the Pumpkin King dares to dwell the streets on Valentines Day."  
  
"Good. I'm sending Riku to you now." Maleficent said, apparently in a projection. A screaming could be heard from town. Before long, Riku was walking right through the cave to Oogie Boogie.  
  
"Get your little friend, Kairi and bring her here!" He demanded. Riku shook his head.  
  
Kairi stepped out of the shadows. "Go ahead Riku." She said. "I'm right here. If you think it's right, take me away. Riku walked up to Kairi. He glared at her, and winked.  
  
"Here she is." Riku said, hauling Kairi over to Oogie Boogie.  
  
"GO!" Kairi shouted. Riku had Kairi stand on his hand. He catapulted her through the air. She hit Oogie Boogie, knocking him down. "Wanna know what really burns cloth?" she asked, looking down at Oogie Boogies cloth skin. "FIRE!" She screamed. Oogie Boogie caught on fire. All of the bugs that made him up scurried out of the burning cloth, but they were no match for Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald and Goofy, who squashed every last one.  
  
Sora high fived Riku. "How did you know Maleficent was calling you if you didn't feel the darkness?" He asked. I set up mini microphones everywhere. I knew you guys would get in trouble.  
  
(Where did Riku place the microphone? Look back to the paragraph with the * in front of it.)  
  
"Did you get the-" Sora began.  
  
Riku held out his hand and a small, marbled sized sphere gleamed in the moonlight.  
  
"ALL RIGHT!" Sora yelled. He placed the small orb into the Key. It became the Pumpkin Head! Now, he had a crown orb (Destiny Islands) a tree orb (Deep Jungle) a sand orb (Agrabah) a wave orb (Atlantica) and a moon orb (Halloween Town,) that was 5! Only nine more to go! Everyone stepped out of the cave.  
  
Just as he had done last time, Sora held the Keyblade to the moon. The beam shot to the moon and bounced back to earth, revealing the giant keyhole just outside the cave on the ground.  
  
Zero shot out from behind a tree and barked, licking Jack.  
  
"Thank you Sora. The heartless didn't even get a chance to attack!" Jack shouted gleefully. "But you know, The heartless will keep coming. Forever. It's your duty to protect the Keyblade."  
  
"I will." He said.  
  
"And we're here to help." Said Donald and goofy, putting their hands on the Keyblade.  
  
"Friends forever." Said Kairi, putting her hand on top of the other threes.  
  
"No matter what." Shouted Riku.  
  
"Never give up." Jack said, placing his hand on everyone else's.  
  
"What about Ariel?" asked Riku.  
  
"Don't worry, it was all fake!" Jack said.  
  
"Speaking of Ariel, we gotta go. Places to go worlds to explore!" Kairi said.  
  
....................................  
  
Everyone jumped on the Gummi ship and of they went, soaring through space. They were nearing a great big clock tower and a pirate ship. "Pirates?" Yelled Kairi.  
  
"We have worse problems than that!" Yelled Riku.  
  
Slowly, but surely, a great whale was gaining on them, and it wasn't backing down.  
  
"Main Power down!' Yelled Donald.  
  
"The ships lights went out and the sound of shut-off engines whirred through the cabin. Luckily, the ship had something soft and pink to land on . . . a tongue. 


	7. Monstro

The doors of the ship opened and revealed a small puppet on the other side. Waving. "Hello!" The puppet called. Kairi screamed.  
  
"The puppet talked!" She screamed. "It's like the twilight zone or something."  
  
"Kairi, we're sharing a spaceship with a talking duck and a dog. You aren't used to it?" Riku asked.  
  
Kairi shrugged. Sora laughed. "This is."  
  
"Pinocchio!" The puppet finished his sentence. "Does anyone know how to get outta here?"  
  
"By way of the heartless!" Maleficent cackled from across the mouth. She raised her staff into the air and heartless appeared everywhere.  
  
"Why are heartless here?" Sora screamed.  
  
"To get the puppet. He has a true heart!" Riku said. "His heart can beat others. Except ours Sora. Ours are powerful enough for the Keyblade."  
  
"Then what do they need him for?" Donald asked.  
  
"Bait." Replied Riku.  
  
Sora looked worried. "For-?"  
  
"Us." Kairi finished.  
  
"Let's kick some heartless fanny!" Goofy screamed. Everyone darted out of the ship and began destroying the shadows.  
  
"Stay in the ship!" Yelled Donald to Pinocchio.  
  
(Picture "Simple and Clean" -the theme song, when Sora falls underwater at the beginning of the game- playing during this battle sequence.)  
  
Maleficent calmly said. "I see you have accelerated your skill. You need more of a challenge." Shadow Balls appeared out of thin air.  
  
"Help me please!" Yelled Kairi. Riku's shield sliced right through the Dark Ball in front of her. She smiled at Riku. Riku smiled back and was thrown into a wall by an attacking Dark Ball.  
  
"FORCE!" Yelled Donald. A dark ball was smashed to the ground by a black bubble.  
  
"BLIZZAGA!" Yelled Kairi. A dark ball froze in the air in as a living ice sculpture. The weight crashed the ball to the ground and pieces of ice shot everywhere.  
  
One fell straight at Goofy, who deflected with his shield. The piece ricocheted off and hit a dark ball, making it explode like a balloon. Kairi did a back hand-spring and landed on a dark ball, popping it.  
  
Soon, all of the dark balls were gone. Goofy opened the hatch to the ship. Instead of Pinocchio, a note was placed on the ground.  
  
Dear friends,  
I hav gone to find papa. If u wan tu help, heez probable in hiz ship. Tank u!  
Pinocchio.  
  
"We've gotta find him!" Kairi yelled.  
  
"Let's head to the stomach. Let's probably where he'll be if his ship was swallowed." Sora said. Everyone ran after him  
  
....................................  
  
"Pinocchio?" Sora yelled, his hands cupped over his mouth. Riku was carrying Kairi. She refused to walk through the "Absolutely disgusting bodily juices." As soon as they got to a dry strip of land, Riku put Kairi down.  
  
Donald was a little bit behind the rest of the team. He clomped through the digestive juices. Some splashed Kairi's leg. She leaped into Riku's arms again. He rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth.  
  
"Getitoff! Getitoff! Getitoff!' She screamed. Riku propped her up on one knee and stood on one foot. He took his unused hand and wiped the juice off of her ankle.  
  
Sora trudged on. Everyone followed. Kairi had her eyes closed. "Riku, please don't go all evil, 'cause then you'll drop me and I'll touch that icky, icky juicy stuff." She pleaded.  
  
"I'll try to restrain myself." He said in an annoyed way. "Hey, by the way, you slapped me once-"  
  
"Twice." She corrected him.  
  
"Twice." He said. "Now I'm carrying you through digestive juices and I think I deserve a kiss on the cheek."  
  
"I do too." She gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "All better?"  
  
"All better." He replied.  
  
"Sora!" Yelled Gepetto. "Sora! How good to see you! I've done it again, I'm inside this whale again."  
  
Riku lifted one eyebrow and tried to cover his laughs.  
  
"Gepetto, has Pinocchio come by here?" Kairi asked.  
  
"Why, yes he has. He was with a friend. He looked like you!" he pointed at Riku.  
  
"What?" Everyone asked at the same time.  
  
"Yes, about your height, your hair, your outfit." Gepetto continued.  
  
Everyone stared at Riku. He opened is eyes wide. "Guys, I've been with you the whole time. I. . . I've learned to fight the darkness. You saw me in Halloween Town, I. . ." everyone glared at him. "You don't believe me." He said.  
  
"He told me he had met you at a spaceship on Monstro's tongue. I must admit, you didn't say much, though. Come to think of it, you didn't say anything." Gepetto thought. " I thought it would be a good idea for him t go with you, though, because many black creatures appeared you closed your eyes and they disappeared. You two walked off holding hands."  
  
"Whoa, guys, I don't hold hands. And second of all, I can't control heartless anymore."  
  
"Summon at heartless to save you." Sora said, as he made a running charge for Riku. Riku held out his shield, but was still hit, knocking him unconscious. Sora stared.  
  
"Whoopsie." Sora said. "Well, then who was it?"  
  
As if they had heard them, the Heartless clones surrounded the team. The Riku heartless was missing. Suddenly, the Riku clone walked in, holding an unconscious Pinocchio in his hands.  
  
"Guys, take someone else's clone so they can't counter!" Kairi yelled.  
  
Kairi took the Sora clone and started to beat him up with Blizzaga.  
  
Donald took Goofy, and Goofy took Donald. Sora stepped in front of the Riku clone. "No, you don't!" Sora announced. The Riku clone hit hin and smashed him into the wall.  
  
"Riku, make with the dark powers, my clone is unguarded!" Kairi yelled. Riku moaned and fell over onto the ground. "What a time for a nap!" Kairi whispered.  
  
The "Anti-Riku" walked right to Sora, who had stood up, and disappeared.  
  
"NO!" Shouted Gepetto. But it was to late. Pinocchio was gone. All of the other clones disappeared into puffs of smoke.  
  
Everyone sadly climbed the ship and hung their heads in front of Gepetto. "I'm sorry." Sora mumbled.  
  
"Now, now." Gepetto remarked. "Take this. It's a good luck emblem in my family. It will help you find Pinocchio." Sora looked up.  
  
"THE WOOD ORB!" Sora yelled. He placed it in the Keyblade and admired the new Wishing Star.  
  
The rest of the group was upgraded, too.  
  
"Powers back!" Yelled Donald, hearing a beep from his watch that signaled the Gummi clock had to be reset.  
  
Gepetto, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Goofy and Donald, all boarded the Gummi ship.  
  
After Gepetto was returned to his shop in Traverse Town, the group decided, they might as well lock it! They all walked up to Leon to discover some urgent news: Traverse Town was disappearing . . . 


	8. Traverse Town

(I'd like to make an announcement: I'm quite aware that I replaced Alice with Ariel in the Pure Heart Family. Ariel is my absolute favorite princess. Anyway, Alice isn't a princess to begin with, so how is she a pure heart princess? In the next chapter, you learn about a pure heart that you never expected; an eighth one who isn't even from Disney! -It's the only chapter that isn't from the game, please don't give me bad reviews, and even if you don't like it, keep reading! The chapter after is Neverland. Also, in this chapter, I have Sephiroth as Riku's dad. Not sure how true that is, but it's a cool combo. If you don't like the Riku/Seph thing, it only lasts a few minutes, so read anyway! But do not email with complaints about it, because it's not that big a deal. Well, On with the show!)  
  
"WHAT?" Sora cried.  
  
"That's right. The second district is fading away." Leon said coolly.  
  
"But that's where the bell tower is!" Goofy noted.  
  
"That's right, how can we lock it if the bell is gone?" Donald quacked.  
  
Yuffie butted in "There's gotta be some way!"  
  
"There is, but you'll need to talk to Cid about it." Leon continued. "He's never revealed it to us."  
  
"Well then, let's go make sure that the bell tower has disappeared. It might still be there!" Riku called. Everyone took off towards the Gizmo Shop bell tower. Just as they began to climb the steps, Maleficent appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Hello Princess." She said manically at Kairi. Kairi leaned backwards as Maleficent drew ever closer.  
  
"Hello Maleficent." Leon said, everyone glaring at her.  
  
"GO!" Yuffie yelled. Everyone leaped at her, weapons at the ready. She disappeared in a poof of smoke. Kairi would have been flattened if she hadn't used Aero just in time.  
  
"Donald, Goofy, take her back to the Destiny Islands. Oh, and Goofy-" Goofy looked at Sora. "You might wanna jump in the shower or something, because you smell like whale." Goofy saluted him. They hopped in the gummi ship and took off. Sora, Riku, Leon and Yuffie ran for the second district, hoping to get there before the darkness destroyed it.  
  
They ran towards the bell, which was still hanging atop the Gizmo shop. (I made a rhyme!)  
  
"Well. For a world lost in destruction there's sure not many-" Riku stopped speaking as a giant heartless dropped down from the sky in from of him. It was like a purple suit of Armor. "-Heartless." He finished.  
  
"Guard Armor!" Leon screamed.  
  
Yuffie shot a shuriken. It hit Guard Armors head and shot his head into a clothing store.  
  
Leon cocked his gunblade and shot many wholes in the torso, but it didn't even slow the armor down. The arms began to spin faster and faster and came right after Riku. He ducked, but was still hit. He fell on the ground. He lifted his shield in the air and managed to moan "C . . . Cure!" He instantly felt better and hopped to his feet.  
  
"Mushu!" Yelled Sora. Mushu appeared on the top of his head.  
  
The small dragon nodded and said. "I am Mushu!" He began to shoot fireballs at the feet, melting one into a bubbling pile of liquid-metal. "So long, now." Mushu said, as he disappeared.  
  
Yuffie jumped up and stuck seven shuriken's in the torso. She pressed a button on her watch and they all exploded, leaving only the hands and a foot.  
  
Leon took care of the foot; slicing it into so many pieces he couldn't count them.  
  
The two hands loomed overhead, threatening to squash the four with lightning fast reflexes that it undoubtedly had.  
  
"RAGNAROK!" Sora screamed. He attacked one of the hands, propelling himself in the air. "THIS IS IT!" He called. A giant grid of golden lines appeared at the tip of the Keyblade. Suddenly, they exploded, shooting gold everywhere. They followed the right hand until it was destroyed and then destroyed the left.  
  
"Let's get to the bell tower." Leon yelled.  
  
"TINKERBELL!" Sora called. Tinkerbell came down and started to heal Leon. "Wait. I need you to sprinkle us with pixie dust." Tinkerbell did. Everyone lifted into the air and flew up to the bell tower.  
  
Sora rang the bell once. Twice. The bell tower began to dissolve. He pulled the cord a third time, but the bell tower was gone before the bell made a sound. "Did it work?" He asked.  
  
"No." Said Riku. The heartless continue to flood through the keyhole.  
  
"That whole darkness thing is kind of handy." Said Sora, forgetting about the keyhole.  
  
When he noticed everyone was staring at him, he shook his head. Tinkerbell disappeared, and so did her pixie dust.  
  
The building below their feet began to become transparent. They started to fall through the ground. The building disappeared and Sora, Riku, Leon and Yuffie began to fall. Sora and Riku landed on a large, black wing and Leon and Yuffie landed on a smaller one.  
  
Riku and Sora looked at the looming figure in front of them. Long, flowing white hair and Emerald eyes.  
  
"Thanks." Said Sora.  
  
"I'd do anything to protect my son." Sephiroth said.  
  
Sora's eyes got teary. "I'm your-"  
  
"No! He his." Sephiroth said, pointing at Riku. Riku and Sora hopped off of his wing.  
  
"Prove it." Riku said. Sephiroth thought about it.  
  
"Use all of your power. Form it into an object, just as I do." He said.  
  
Riku was deep in thought when a pillar of fire appeared around him. He opened his eyes.  
  
"OK, that was odd, but let's see you do it!" Riku said.  
  
Sephiroth's surroundings burst into flame as a humungous pillar of fire appeared around him. There was an awkward silence. "Wow, how you've grown." He said.  
  
"Now quite as much as you think. You see-" Meanwhile, as Riku explained, Yuffie and Leon were talking to Cloud, who had caught them.  
  
"You know the other way to lock this world?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"Sure! You take the Kingdom Key and unlock the guard armor." Cloud said.  
  
"Unlock the-" Leon began, but then he remembered that the heartless symbol on the armor could spin around, like a revolving door. (Don't ask how he knew it.)  
  
Leon told Sora, Riku and Sephiroth and the six went off towards the guard armor.  
  
....................................  
  
Sora touched the symbol and pushed on one side. It flipped around to reveal a keyhole. Sora removed the orbs from the key and stuck Kingdom Key in and turned it.  
  
The head shot off of the Guard Armor and flew to the fountain, where his head was pointing. It went into the keyhole of the world.  
  
Suddenly, the arms flew off and rammed the walls on either side, reveling two keyholes. The arms inserted themselves in the hole.  
  
The legs shot towards the wall behind the laying down armor, and entered into two keyholes back there. Slowly, each body part began to turn. Each part shot a white beam. They all met in the middle and created a keyhole.  
  
Sora held out the Keyblade and the beam shot out, locking the world from the heartless forever.  
  
"Sorry about your city." Sora said.  
  
"That's okay, Sora. We can rebuild it better than ever!" Yuffie said.  
  
"Well, see you . . . dad." Riku said.  
  
As if Donald had heard them, he landed the gummi ship. He came running out.  
  
"Sora! Goofy is back in the islands watching Kairi. There are some people there to see you! They call themselves the Mystery Inc."  
  
Sora and Riku jumped into the Gummi Ship and blasted off heading back to where this whole adventure had begun . . . 


	9. Destiny Islands

(When you picture the Mystery Inc. in this story, picture Sarah Michelle Gellar, Freddie Prince Jr. etc. Not the cartoon versions.)  
  
Sora knew that the mystery Inc. was on the island, but as they drove back from Traverse Town, a horrible thought occurred to Sora. He hadn't locked Destiny Islands!  
  
He ran right past The Mystery Inc. to. . . wait. He had no idea where the keyhole was. He ran up to Kairi, who was in the Gummi Ship being protected by Donald and Goofy. He grabbed her and hauled her to the corner of the ship.  
  
"Kairi, try to detect the keyhole!" He begged.  
  
"DETECT, KEYHOLE!" She said. There was a flash from the Secret Place. Sora began to run towards it until he remembered that he didn't know which Keyblade to use.  
  
He went to asked Riku, but before he could, riku handed him a ring box.  
  
"No, I'm not proposing to you, dad wanted me to give you this." Riku said. Sora opened the box and saw a note.  
  
Dear Sora,  
I believe that this will aid you on your quest to conquer darkness.  
I'm not sure exactly how to use it or what it does, but use it wisely.  
Also, please keep Riku under control. Thanks a million,  
Sephiroth  
  
Just below the letter was a sphere with a lion painted on it. Sora cheered and inserted the orb. The Key became the Lionheart. Sora ran to the secret place and locked the Islands.  
  
Sora ran right across the beach. "Hello, you must me Sora." The Cinnamon haired girl said. Sora stopped, remembering that they were there. "I'm Velma. These are Fred, Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby-Doo."  
  
"Rello!" Scooby said.  
  
"It talked!" Kairi said, "First a dog and a duck, then a puppet, and now another dog! I . . . I can't . . ." Kairi fainted and fell into Sora's awaiting arms.  
  
Shaggy said, "You see Sora, our world has been infected."  
  
"Connected." Said Daphne. "Our world needs to be locked, and you're the one to do it!"  
  
"How did you get here?' Asked Riku. Kairi stood up, dazed.  
  
Velma spoke; "The power of the Daemon Ritus transported us here. Unfortunately, it is out of power."  
  
"The Daemon what-us?" Kairi thought out loud.  
  
"It's this cool cluey thing that these evil people had. Wanna see it?" Asked Daphne. Kairi and Daphne walked over to the Seaside Shack.  
  
"Hey, Sor! Mind if I call you Sor?" Fred asked.  
  
Sora shook his head.  
  
"Velma found our keyhole on this neat little computer she has. It's on Spooky Island. We can't pinpoint the location exactly, though." Fred continued  
  
"How are we supposed to get there if your daemon thingy is out of power?" Sora asked.  
  
Velma and Fred looked at each other. "Well. We noticed you had a spaceship." Sora smiled.  
  
"Wait." Sora said. "Do you mind if I take my own talking dog?" Velma, Fred, and Shaggy shook their heads. "GOOOOOOFY!" Sora called. Goofy and Donald came out from the Gummi Ship. "We're heading for Spooky Island. Can you set our course?" Goofy nodded. They walked back into the ship.  
  
Everyone squeezed onto the ship. Riku was pressed tightly against Daphne. "Hi, I'm Riku." He said.  
  
Daphne smiled. "Daphne." She said.  
  
"BLAST OFF!" Donald yelled. The ship rocketed into the air and took off forwards, leaving the small, sand paradise far behind.  
  
Before long, a world of amusement rides made of skulls and giant beasts that roamed the forests was within view.  
  
.................................... 


	10. Spooky Island

"Spooky Island is an amusement park?" Kairi asked.  
  
"Rep!" said Scooby.  
  
"Please! Do not talk. All of these creepy talking animals scare me and I'd prefer if you didn't talk." Kairi begged. Scooby looked sad.  
  
Everyone continued up the boardwalk and passed under the "Spooky Island" sign.  
  
"Welcome to spooky Island!" A metallic creature with a pointy noise said.  
  
"Mondevarious." Said all of the Mystery Inc. together in an exasperated tone.  
  
"Scooby Doo! What in the world are you all doing here?" The man stepped out from behind the suit.  
  
"We're here to solve a mystery!" Daphne said excitedly. "We're gonna destroy the heartless thingy's!"  
  
Suddenly, a great red beast popped out from under the boardwalk. (You know, from the Scooby Movie?)  
  
"Velmster," Fred began, "What happened to their immunity to sunlight?"  
  
Sora leapt forward and sliced at the monster. "SONIC BLADE!" He screamed. He began to vibrate and shot forward at the monster. He blasted right through it making it explode. It's heart came out and went back to the real owner.  
  
"Ri never knew rese were reartless." Said Scooby.  
  
"They are apparently." Said Velma.  
  
"The dog talked!' Said Kairi. Everyone stared at her. "I'm sorry. I just think I'm finally gonna crack!" She screamed.  
  
"We're looking for a small marble." Said Riku.  
  
"Let's split up gang!" Fred announced. "Kairi, you go with Donald, Goofy, and Scooby." Kairi stared at her partners. Her eyes got big. Her lips began to quiver. She began to cry.  
  
"I'll go with Riku and Sora." Daphne said.  
  
"And I'll go with Fred, Goofy and Scoob." Velma announced. Kairi and Donald left towards the hotel, Daphne, Riku and Sora left for the Spooky Island Castle and Fred, Velma, Scooby and Goofy veered off towards the rides section.  
  
~TEAM MAGIC~  
  
"Sir, have you noticed any odd activity lately?" Asked Kairi to the man behind the desk.  
  
"No." He replied. Kairi's eyes drifted around the room at the guests. Some were playing chess, some were reading, and some were talking.  
  
"Then answer me this." Kairi began. "FIRE!" The fire shot to a painting of the Mona Lisa and hit the eyes. "Why are everyone projections?" As the eyeballs of the painting burned away, so did the guests.  
  
The man behind the desk took off running he hopped into an elevator. "TINKERBELL!" Kairi yelled. Tinkerbell sprinkled them with magic dust and they lifted off of the ground. Kairi flew outside and headed up towards the roof.  
  
"How do you know he's on the roof?" Donald asked as they flew.  
  
"All of the great villains do it." Kairi answered.  
  
She was right. He stood on the roof. Suddenly, he threw hundreds of razor discs. Donald used Aero and deflected everyone. Kairi flew down and grabbed him. She flew him off to the Spooky Island castle to show him to Daphne, Sora, and Riku.  
  
~TEAM OFFENSE~  
  
"I do not like this castle. Last time we were here, I almost got a giant spike through my heart. I'll have you all know that I didn't cry though." Daphne said.  
  
"Good for you." Sora said.  
  
"So, why are we looking for this marble again?" Daphne asked.  
  
"Because the Keyblade only reacts to this worlds keyhole if we have it." Riku said.  
  
"The ride is working." Sora noticed as a mummy walked towards him.  
  
"No it isn't." Said Daphne. The mummy continued to walk towards them.  
  
"Wait Sora. Look. It's a Wight knight heartless." Riku said. He was right. Riku and Sora both began to run towards him.  
  
"WAIT!" Daphne said. "I have something to prove." She walked forward "HIIIII-YA!" She kicked the heartless. It flew backwards and right into the wall.  
  
Riku and Sora stood with their eyes wide open. Daphne smiled. "Shall we move on?" She asked. Kairi and Donald came bursting in. "We found this guy. Everyone at the hotel is a projection. No one is real at this amusement park. There must be some masterful genius behind this op. to make it work. Either that or a pyromaniac."  
  
"Scrappy." Said Daphne. "He's controlling these things! What are they here for anyway?"  
  
"They're gonna take over the world." Sora said.  
  
"Those creatures are taking over the world? That is so mean." Daphne said.  
  
Suddenly, Fred, Velma, Scooby and Goofy entered the castle. Fred voice came out of Velma. "Guys, it's happening again!" Fred said.  
  
White protoplasmic heads came out of everyone's mouth. Kairi went into Riku and Riku to Kairi. Fred went into Daphne and Daphne went into Fred.  
  
In unison, the boys (in the girls bodies) said "Hey, I can look at myself naked."  
  
"Fred/Riku, you egotistic jerk!" The girls said in the boys' bodies.  
  
"But you do have nice arms." Said Kairi in Riku's body. "What? He does!" She said.  
  
Sora, Goofy, Donald, and Velma switched.  
  
"Wow Sora." Goofy's voice came out of Sora. "You aren't very tall."  
  
"And you are." Sora said, looking down at Goofy's long legs.  
  
"This is odd." Barked Donald in Velma's body.  
  
"You're telling me! I'm a duck!" Velma said.  
  
Everyone went back to their real bodies. "Thank goodness." Said Daphne.  
  
"I miss Riku's arms." Said Kairi. "What?"  
  
"Look! The heartless symbol!" Said Sora, noticing it engraved on a statue. He touched it. It lit up and spat a marble onto the ground.  
  
"That was pretty easy." Said Kairi. Sora inserted it into the Keyblade and a new key formed. Its blade was a blue question mark, the same as the symbol on the orb. Its handle was an exclamation point and the part that was gold on the kingdom key was a black circle. (Send me an email with a drawing of how you picture it for fun!) "What is it?" Kairi asked.  
  
"The clue key." Said Velma. Everyone walked outside.  
  
Suddenly, it began to vibrate. It lifted itself up and pointed at the stained glass window. The glass reformed itself and created a keyhole shape. Spooky Island was locked.  
  
"Nice try Mystery Inc. but Maleficent has given me the power to control heartless. Her stupid keyhole plans were pointless. I am here to destroy you!" The Mystery Inc. spun around to see Scrappy.  
  
Maleficent swooped down from the sky. "My plan is pointless, heh?" She shocked him with lightning. "And now for you Princess!" She flew down and grabbed. . .  
  
""VELMA!" Scooby yelled.  
  
Maleficent looked down at the girl she was carrying. Velma?! Oh, Oh, I'm terribly sorry." She said. She dropped Velma and grabbed Daphne.  
  
"HELP!" Daphne screamed.  
  
"Yes, the damsel in distress has been taken." Everyone looked at Riku who was smiling, his yellow, catlike eyes shining.  
  
"HIIII-YA!" Daphne screamed. She kicked Maleficent and fell to the ground landing on her feet. She ran at Riku and tackled him, pinning him to the ground. "Now who's the damsel in distress?" She asked.  
  
"Me?" Riku said.  
  
"Straight up." She punched him and knocked him out. In all of the confusion, she didn't see Maleficent sneak up and grab her. Maleficent threw a smoke bomb and clouded the area. "Sora . . . save Daphne." Fred called. Sora found his way out of the smoke. Daphne was gone . . .and so was Kairi.  
  
"Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi is gone we're heading out to find her." Sora said.  
  
"Maybe Hercules can help us." Donald said. He cured Velma, Scooby, Fred and Shaggy. After some final goodbyes, they were off for the Olympus Coliseum . . .  
  
....................................  
  
"Guy's we got trouble." Goofy said.  
  
"A pirate ship!" Yelled Riku.  
  
"Oh no. They're gonna run into us!" Donald said.  
  
"We have to land on deck or we're finished." Sora said.  
  
When they opened the cockpit doors, an unfriendly crew of Pirates greeted them. One had a hook for a hand and as far as that pirate knew, Riku was still on the heartless side . . 


	11. Neverland

"Avast ye mate's, it's Riku, the boy who seeks Kairi. You haven't found her yet?" asked Captain Hook.  
  
Riku realized that Hook didn't know he was on the good side now." No, but I have captured the one who controls the Keyblade."  
  
"How? He looks free to me." Mr. Smee said, hobbling up beside Hook.  
  
"Uh . . . yeah, that's because he's in my trance. Yeah. Um Sora, shake hands with the captain." Riku said.  
  
Sora got the idea. He walked forward and shook hands with Hook. Riku chuckled to himself as he realized the possibilities of this joke. "Sora, bow to me." Riku said, trying not to laugh. Sora walked up and did a slight bow. "No, no. A full bow." Riku said. Sora got onto his knees and dramatically swayed his arms to the ground bowing at Riku. "You may quit." Riku said. Sora got up.  
  
"What black magic is this?" Hook asked, poking Sora. "What about the helpers?" Hook asked, eyeing Donald and Goofy.  
  
"Umm. They're dead." Riku said. Donald and Goofy fell over playing dead.  
  
"Hook smiled and curled his mustache. "I have a confession to make. I never liked you. Throw 'im in the brig!" Mr. Smee grabbed Riku.  
  
"Wait. You've made a mistake." Hook stared at Riku. "Darkness was taking over my heart. I've stopped it though. Sora isn't in a trance. We're here to destroy you." Riku said.  
  
"Well then, I don't think I'm making a mistake." Hook said.  
  
"That's not the mistake I'm talking about. My heart is partially consumed by darkness. And you're stooge is touching me. Not a good combo." Riku closed his eyes and Pirate heartless appeared everywhere closing in on Hook. "Now. I can stop these guys. If you tell me how to lock this world and get to Kairi."  
  
"I don't know." He said.  
  
"Tell us!" said Sora.  
  
Tinkerbell dropped from the sky and sprinkled pixie dust on Hook. He floated into the air. Peter flew next to Hook. "He may be a codfish, but he's telling the truth. He doesn't know. Read this." He tossed a letter to Sora. It was scribbled on a piece of paper and almost illegible.  
  
Sora,  
I'm in Hollow Bastion. All of the princesses are here and Maleficent has left to look for Ansem. She needs him to take over one of you guys since you're the only ones who can touch the Keyblade. Please just get away. Even if they have all of the princesses, they need they Keyblade to destroy it. Sora, don't come looking for me. I'll be okay.  
  
Love,  
Kairi ?  
  
Hook was still floating, cursing under his breath.  
  
"We have to find Ansem!" Riku called. He ran to the Gummi Ship.  
  
"Riku!' Riku flipped around just in time to see a marble come straight at his face. He caught it. It had a dark heart on it. "That way, the heartless can't get to your heart."  
  
Sora couldn't see Riku, but he heard him. "Donald, you can stop playing dead now. Let's track Ansem." A quaking could be heard. "Then I guess we're going to Wonderland." The ship blasted off.  
  
"Sora." Peter began. "Wanna come back to Neverland?"  
  
"OK!" Sora said. They set off.  
  
....................................  
  
"This is our hideout. Com'n!" Sora and Peter entered Hangman's Tree. The lost boys and Wendy were waiting.  
  
"Hey boys, meet Sora." Peter said.  
  
"INITIATION!" The boys yelled in unison.  
  
They shoved a squirrel costume over Sora's clothes. Wendy laughed. "Oh, my Sora, you look quite fetching." Sora laughed.  
  
"Well, now that you're an official lost boy, wanna go to Mermaid Lagoon?" Peter asked.  
  
"Oh, that's a dreadful place. Those mermaids are snotty I must say." Wendy said, scoffing. "By the way, Sora, you look older" (I'm trying to remind the readers that they should be picturing Sora, Riku, and Kairi's older forms. It is a key element in Hollow Bastion.)  
  
"Yeah, but by magic. It's not real." Sora said. "And sure. I've met a mermaid before. Maybe they're distant cousins."  
  
....................................  
  
Merpeople were on the rocks. One was sunning on a rock and one was under a waterfall, bathing with some undersea soap. Yet another was stuck on the beach. She was lying on her back, propping herself up with her arms. She continuously splashed the water with her tail. Some were trying to help her. Sora walked over to her and flew her into the air. She turned around. It was Ariel! Sora dropped her into the water.  
  
The sunning mermaid flipped over to reveal Kairi! The merman under the waterfall was Riku. Sora opened his mouth very wide when he saw Riku (why didn't HE have muscles like that?) He turned around and saw Jack Skelington on the beach. Aladdin was practicing his sword on the beach. "What are?" His friends disappeared. "The heartless clones." said Sora, sadly.  
  
"Let's just head to the clock tower. Wait. Let me guess. You found a strange marble with, a feather on it." Sora said looking at his shoes.  
  
"Yeah." Said Peter, surprised. He handed Sora the feather orb. "How did you know?"  
  
"Repetitive story line." Sora said, creating the fairy harp. "Thanks." He locked Neverland and said goodbye to Peter. He began to wonder what exactly, Riku was doing in wonderland . . . 


	12. Olympus Coliseum

"No! Pull Away!" Sora woke up in a cold sweat aboard the gummi ship. "AH! Where are the pirates?"  
  
"Pirates?" Donald asked.  
  
"You mean this was all a dream. Riku and Kairi never came with us?"  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Riku asked, spinning around in his chair. "We're headed towards the coliseum. There were no pirates."  
  
"Didn't we lock Spooky Island?' Sora asked.  
  
"As far as I know." Goofy said.  
  
"So only the pirate part was a dream?" Sora asked. Everyone nodded. "something tells me it was more of a vision." He said.  
  
....................................  
  
"Hercules!" Donald Called.  
  
"Hey guys!" Hercules called, running towards them. "There's a brand new tournament. Wanna compete."  
  
"No, we hafta-" Goofy began.  
  
"Sure!' said Sora, never resisting adventure.  
  
"Come on." Hercules called.  
  
Everyone followed him and ran into the coliseum. They entered the arena.  
  
....................................  
  
Everything was quiet. Suddenly, a triangle with a circle on each end appeared in the sky. Each circle shot a blue beam directly towards the ground. A man with one wing appeared.  
  
"DAD!?" Riku screamed.  
  
"I knew you'd come. I will fight to the best of my abilities regardless of your presence Riku." Sephiroth said.  
  
"Just the way I like it." Riku taunted. Sephiroth shot at him with his gigantic sword. "Here I come." Riku said, charging his dad. Sephiroth's long sword easily lanced through Riku's weak shield. What he didn't expect was that Riku would keep on charging. One the sword was completely through the shield and Riku and Sephiroth were face to face, Riku kicked him and grabbed his sword.  
  
"What?" Sephiroth screamed. "The only people who can touch my sword are-"  
  
"Blood Family." Riku said smiling. "I've been reading up on you. I know your every strategy. And remember how I used your fire pillar attack? SIN HARVEST!" Riku screamed. Sephiroth became pale and fell to the ground.  
  
"Let's finish him off!" Said Sora  
  
"No. This is between him, and me." Riku said. Riku walked slowly up to the man who was trying to get to his feet. He held up his shield ready to strike. "CURE!" He said. Sephiroth was cured. "Good fight." He said, shaking his fathers hand.  
  
"Yeah." Said his father. "And as the winner of this tournament, award you with this." Sora couldn't see what Sephiroth had handed Riku. Riku walked over to Sora.  
  
"It's no good to me." Riku dropped a small marble with a black crown on it into Sora's hand.  
  
"The dark crown orb." Sora said. He placed it in the Keyblade. It became the oblivion.  
  
"And this is from me" a voice said from across the stadium. Sora looked up at Hercules and at the small marble that had just rolled to his feet. It had a cloud on it. "The cloud orb."  
  
"I think I should be the one to give you that." Cloud walked into the stadium. "But, I guess that this is the best I can do." He threw an orb at Sora, who caught it. It had a black heart on it.  
  
Sora put it in the Keyblade. It became Riku's dark Keyblade. "As long as you possess this orb, Darkness cannot infect your heart or that of any of your allies."  
  
"Good." Said Riku.  
  
Sora counted something his fingers. "Crown, Tree, Sand, Wave, Moon, Wood, Dark Crown, Clue, Cloud, Dark. ONLY FOUR MORE!" He said.  
  
"And two more princesses." Cloud said. "Only two more before the final keyhole is unlocked."  
  
"WHAT? He need to lock Hollow Bastion and close Kingdom Hearts before Maleficent finds it again." Sora said.  
  
Sora, Donald, Goofy and Riku ran out of the coliseum fast enough that Phil didn't have enough time to say anything. They hopped in the Gummi ship and blasted off. They were headed towards Hollow Bastion when Sora's "dream" came true. And just like the pirates on the dream ship, these ones didn't look happy . . . 


	13. Wonderland

The Gummi Ship landed and Riku, Donald and Goofy stepped out. They were in a field somewhere.  
  
"Why the crap did we land here." Riku said as he walked towards a tree. "This isn't wonderlaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand!" Riku felled through a hole in the ground. Donald and Goofy follow\ed. Suddenly, things began slowing down. The group was gliding, not falling. They landed in a strange room. Riku's blonde streak was in front of his eye. "Let's move on." He said.  
  
They opened a door. Another smaller door appeared inside of it. And another. And another. Finally, a small door opened. Riku and Goofy had to bend down to fit underneath it.  
  
When they finally got to the bizarre room, a purple and pink cat appeared on top of the table. "Are you close, or not far away?" It asked. "Are you going to go forwards, or are you going to face the exit and walk backwards?"  
  
"Why does it matter?" Donald asked.  
  
"Perhaps it does, perhaps it doesn't. Does a Queen o Hearts really have a heart? Does the queen of diamonds have a diamond?"  
  
"You're not makin' any sense." Goofy said.  
  
"Or perhaps your ear isn't trained. Maybe my mouth isn't. If you were to travel around the world at the same speed as our sun, would the sun ever set?"  
  
"Shut UP!" Riku said, stepping forward. "Go away."  
  
"If I go away, will you be getting farther from me, or will I be getting farther from you?"  
  
Riku lashed forward. The cat disappeared leaving only his mouth. The mouth jumped out of the way of Riku's attack. Donald and Goofy joined in. They began attacking the mouth. "FIRE!" Squeaked Donald.  
  
Suddenly, stripe of purple and pink appeared around Riku's waist. He looked over to see the same had happened to Donald and Goofy. He didn't understand. His arms weren't held down or anything.  
  
"Ha ha! Now all you're attacks are locked on me!" The cat said.  
  
"Good!" Donald said. "Do you think we were aiming for a pencil?"  
  
"You shall see!" That cat sing-sung.  
  
"THUNDER!" Donald yelled. Just as promised, the attack hit the Cheshire Cat.  
  
"Feel the Burn." Riku said. His shield grew bright with light. He threw it "ELEMENT!" The shield hit the cat and stuck to it's back. Suddenly, the disk caught on fire burning the cats back. A lightning bolt blasted the feline. Then, he froze into an ice sickle. Apparently, Riku could use follow-ups like Sora "FORCE!" He yelled. Gravity forced the cat into the ground. He popped back up and was stopped in mid air. "Now comes the good part. My teammates get healed and protected.  
  
"Now the good part for me." The cat said. Suddenly, leaves appeared over his head and wind appeared around him. "I said I was targeted by ALL of your attacks and Curing and protection are all part of your element attack  
  
"We can't heal?" Goofy asked.  
  
"Oh no." next time!" Said the cat. "Feel free to heal. It will all strengthen me. Until next time!" The cat disappeared.  
  
Donald noticed that Riku was weak. "Cu-" Riku grabbed Donald's staff. He pointed at the stripes still around their wastes.  
  
"Well let's find Ansem." Goofy said as he crossed into the queens throne room.  
  
....................................  
  
The queen's throne didn't look like it did last time. The world was . . . gone. There were no walls. It was as if they were walking through space. There were no entrances to the lotus forest and they didn't know were they had come in. The throne rose from the ground. It had the heartless symbol burned on it.  
  
Two spiral staircases erupted from the ground, each leading u to the judge's throne. They climbed the stairs and saw a book with the words "Ansem Report 11." Riku picked up the book.  
  
Suddenly, they were in a flashback world. They were there, but no one could see them. (Picture Tom Riddle's diary in Harry Potter II) Riku walked up to Ansem. I have discovered the heart of darkness." He said not looking into Riku's eyes.  
  
"It lies beyond the doorway know as Kingdom Hearts. The second and third Keyblade must be possessed by the worthy for the door to shut. I have learned of darkness. I know its ways. I am darkness itself. I will seek out those worthy of the Keyblade and destroy them so darkness may flood all worlds. My studies have not yet taken me far enough to discover who these few are but I suspect the one known as Sephiroth. I will seek him out and destroy him, but not before I destroy his son."  
  
Donald and Goofy were staring at Riku. He was just staring into the book and they didn't know why. "no. . ." Riku said. "NO!" He slammed the book shut. "He's coming after me to destroy me. We can't fight him with these things around our waste, our attacks won't hurt him. What can we do?" Riku said. He yanked on the belt of purple out of frustration and it ripped right off. "Oh, okay, lets do that!" Donald and Goofy ripped theirs off as well.  
  
"How do we get outta here?" Donald asked. A portal appeared. It looked menacing, but Riku stepped in. Donald and Goofy stepped towards it and hit a force field. It looked as though Riku was in it alone.  
  
Riku appeared on a field. Only, this field had every castle he had seen on this adventure around it. The small piece of land he was on seemed to be floating. He looked at the Atlantica castle, the Sultans Palace, Oogie Boogie's house, Hangman's Tree, the Gizmo Shop, the Tree house, and. . . Ansem?  
  
"Ah, Riku." Ansem said. "I see you found the new World Terminus. I suppose it's a fight you're looking for, so humor me." Ansem's guardian appeared behind him. Riku charged. "Guardian!" Ansem yelled. The guardian appeared in front of him deflecting Riku.  
  
"Open your Heart." Ansem said. "SUBMIT!" The guardian lashed at Riku, missing by inches and Riku dodge rolled away. The guardian threw shurkiens at Riku, who was hit by one. "SUBMIT!" Ansem tried again. This time, Riku was hit.  
  
The guardian began to grab him. Riku froze in the air. The guardian forgot about attacking and tried to unfreeze Riku. The guardian went back to Ansem but glided up to Riku. He reached into Riku's pocket and took out the Dark Heart orb. Riku began to become evil. His eyes turned yellow and he screamed "NO!" He threw his shield. IT hit the guardian. The orb dropped onto the shield. Riku caught the shield with the orb on it. He put the orb back in his pocket and stood up. Riku closed his eyes and summoned Defenders all around Ansem.  
  
"Ansem, you could learn to listen to Sora. He told me something that changed my life. 'Darkness cannot drive out darkness. Only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate. Only love can do that.' I love my friends. When you take them away, I get really ticked. And you don't wanna know what I do when I'm ticked. Riku became shrouded in a dark cloud. It surrounded him and all of world terminus. He could see Ansem's yellow eyes penetrating the darkness. Riku lunged forward and attacked repetitively in the dark. Ansem couldn't see Riku attacking. The lights went back on and Riku was wearing his outfit (You know, the cool one with the blue and red and the heartless symbol?) but this time, a crown was placed on his chest, not a heart. "Time to finish you off." Riku lunged forward and charged. "SIN HARVEST!" Ansem fell to the ground and fainted. Riku walked back through the portal and stared at Donald and Goofy. He didn't know thae portal had stoped them. "Thanks a lot." Donald and Goofy began to explain about the force field. "It's too late for this world. When we close Kingdom Hearts, it will reappear. Let's just head back to Neverland and get Sora."  
  
"How do you know he's in Neverland?" Goofy asked.  
  
"'Cause we have the Gummi Ship." Riku said. "Now let's go."  
  
"Hold on!" Alice came running up behind them. "Please, take this." Alice handed him the Lotus orb.  
  
"Come on Alice." Donald said. "We'll take you back to Traverse Town and you can stay with Leon." They all boarded the Gummi Ship.  
  
They took Alice to Traverse Town and headed back to Neverland.  
  
"Here Sora." Riku handed him the Lotus and the Dark Heart Orb.  
  
"Lady Luck!" Sora said, inserting the orb to the Keyblade. "Did you lock Wonderland?"  
  
"It was too late." Riku said. "It will be reborn when we lock Kingdom Hearts. For now, we just have to head to Hollow Bastion.  
  
Riku put his hand in between the huddle. "For Kairi."  
  
Sor a put his hand on top of Riku's "For Kairi.  
  
Donald and Goofy put their hands in. "For all of the other assorted princesses!" Goofy said.  
  
"To the Gummi Ship!" Donald quacked.  
  
They all ran to the gummi ship and shot into the sky.  
  
Soon, a world of Rising waterfalls and a spooky castle was in view. They were finally going to rescue Kairi. They were going to save the princesses. They were going to Hollow Bastion . . . 


	14. Hollow Bastion

"What's going on?" Riku asked as they neared Hollow Bastion. "Look!" Sora looked out the window at the Rising Falls and saw Kairi. Maleficent was standing next to her.  
  
Donald and Goofy landed the ship faster then they ever had before. Sora and Riku looked about three platforms away where Maleficent and Kairi were standing.  
  
"Kairi!" Yelled Sora. Maleficent disappeared.  
  
""Sora . . ." She said weakly. "Please . . . Listen I'm the thir-" Shadows phased from the ground and pulled her down. She disappeared. "Maleifcent's face appeared in a hologram.  
  
"You fool." She said manically.  
  
"You must enjoy playing with fire." Riku said.  
  
"Trust me, I do." Slowly but surely, the waterfalls were changing to fire. The heat was eating away at the team. Their eyes burned. They felt their clothes getting hot.  
  
"Blizzard." Sora managed to moan. The ice flew straight in the air and fell back to earth. It began falling into the fire, which was getting progressively closer to the platform everyone was on. (You know, the one with the save point in the game)  
  
The falls began to cool down.  
  
"RAGNAROK!"  
  
"BERSERK!"  
  
"RAGE!"  
  
"ELEMENT!"  
  
Sora jumped into the air and began attacking the Maleficent head. Goofy charged at the head and smashed it. Donald shot repetitive fire spells and Riku used his Element attack. At the same time, they used their follow-ups.  
  
"IMPACT!"  
  
"MAKE WAY!"  
  
"INFERNO!"  
  
"FORCE!"  
  
The Maleficent head disappeared.  
  
"HIIII-YA!" A voice screamed from the castle.  
  
"Daphne." Everyone said together.  
  
They all ran up the platforms and to an odd stone archway. Sora motioned for them to follow him. They walked up to an abyss, across which lay Hollow Bastion. The top of the castle, where, as Sora recalled, the chapel was located was shrouded in an odd mist.  
  
A small round platform shot towards them. They were teleported onto it. It returned in the direction to the castle. Sora couldn't help thinking that they had almost died and they hadn't even reached the castle . . .  
  
....................................  
  
"Maleficent, let them go!" Kairi shouted as she stared at Daphne, who was tied to a stone cross along with the other princesses. One heartless made Ariel drink a potion that changed her back into a mermaid. Two shadows were trying to tie down Ariel's tail, but every time they got close: WHAM!  
  
"My dear. I have a small task for you to perform." Maleficent said slyly. "Go to your friends. They are at the castle gateway. When you get there, say 'power of heart.' Tell your little friend Riku to say 'power of dark.' Trust me. You'll enjoy what happens."  
  
Kairi thought about it and agreed.  
  
Ariel fainted. Maleficent walked over to see if she was all right. Ariel surprised her and smacked her into a wall with her tail.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" Maleficent grabbed her staff and put it into Ariel's chest. She screamed. A protoplasmic head was drawn out of Ariel and placed into a vat. . .  
  
Maleficent moved over to Daphne and took the Demean Ritus off of her neck. She cackled an evil laugh.  
  
"You will pay dearly . . ." she whispered.  
  
....................................  
  
"Heartless!" Riku said. Millions of shadows, a shadow army, appeared in front of them. Without reason, the heartless burst into smoke and disappeared. Kairi stood at the top off the stairs.  
  
"Riku! Sora!" She ran down the stairs. She hugged Sora. Riku picked her up and spun hr around. She touched his chin. "You need to shave." She said. Riku rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh, um, Riku, You're supposed to say power of dark, and I'm supposed to say power of light." The room glowed brightly. A pink Keyblade appeared in Kairi's hands. It was like the Rose one Sora had, except it had a pink flower.  
  
"We're the third Keyblade masters." Riku said. He realized everyone was looking at him. "Ansem said he was going to search for the other two Keyblade masters. He though dad was one of them."  
  
"Why would Maleficent give us an advantage?" Kairi asked to herself.  
  
"Maleficent told you about this?" Donald asked.  
  
"Because-" said Riku. "She had to destroy all of the Keyblade's to keep us from locking the door. "What do we do?"  
  
"We have to lock Kingdom Hearts." Sora said.  
  
"What about the princesses?" Goofy asked.  
  
"We free them." Said Kairi.  
  
"But we have to-" Riku began.  
  
"Free Ariel." Kairi finished for him.  
  
"Rrrright. Of course, free Ariel. I know." Riku said, blushing.  
  
"Let's go to the library." Said Goofy. Sora and Riku led the way up the staircase and to the library. Suddenly, the door behind them was opened and Beast came in.  
  
"Belle again?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yep." Said the Beast. "Kairi?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Donald said.  
  
"Let's go." Goofy called. He ran to a bookshelf.  
  
Riku put his hand on his forehead. "Why the heck are we here?' He asked.  
  
"For this." Goofy grabbed a blue book with gold embroidery. He opened it and light flew out. Everyone felt powerful.  
  
"Was that some kind of invigorator, cause I feel great!" Riku said.  
  
"Nope. Saw it last time we were here, but I didn't know what it did. Now I do. I read the back cover."  
  
"What did it do?" Donald asked.  
  
"Aeroga!" Sora yelled. He was right. All of their spells had been upgraded to level three.  
  
"Detectraga, Maleficent, Pure Hearts!" A huge holographic map appeared in front of Kairi. Her eyes scanned it. "She's in the chapel. But it's odd. I'm getting two readings on each Pure Heart. A body and a soul. How could you lose your soul?"  
  
"The Demean Ritus." Everyone spun around to see Ansem behind them. They all grabbed their weapons firmly. "Wait. I've seen the light. I'm here to help. If Maleficent destroys this world; she takes my world with it. That isn't going to happen."  
  
Everyone looked suspiciously at him. "DETECTRAGA, DARK HEART!" a flash resounded, but I came from Riku, not Ansem. Everyone knew that Riku's heart was partially devoured but was protected now by the dark heart orb. "He's telling the truth." Said Kairi. "How can you help?" She asked.  
  
"Name someone you can summon Sora." Ansem said.  
  
Sora thought. "Ummm. . . Genie!"  
  
"Guardian." Ansem said.  
  
"Simba." Sora tested.  
  
"Scar." Said Ansem.  
  
"Tinkerbell?" Sora tried.  
  
"Flotsam and Jetsam." He said.  
  
Sora smiled. "Let's go then."  
  
They walked out to the balcony by the front door. "TINKERBELL!" Sora called. He pointed his Keyblade into the air and Tinkerbell came flying down.  
  
"FLOTSEM, JETSAM!" Ansem called. The eels appeared. They hissed and a wave circle appeared beneath Ansem's feet. It healed him. He jumped on Jetsam and Goofy jumped on Flotsam.  
  
They all lifted into the air and took off into the menacing cloud of supernatural mist. They jumped off on a balcony just outside the chapel. "TIMERAGA!" Donald said. Ansem was engulfed in the portal of white.  
  
"You're making him older?" Riku asked. "What good will that do us?" The portal retreated to reveal a 17-year-old Ansem. His white hair was pulled into a ponytail and his eyes were a bright, almost sky-like blue. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans that were baggy and a black sleeveless shirt with yellow stripes running down each side, almost the exact opposite of Riku's shirt.  
  
"I'm still older." Riku said. "And I can drive." Riku pulled out a driver's license.  
  
"So can we!' The other three pulled out driver's licenses with red ink spelling "FAILED!" written across them. Riku chucked to himself.  
  
"Hey, guys." Donald said. "Look!" A small orb was lying on the ground in front of him. Sora placed it in his Keyblade. Apparently, the Trust orb made the Oathkeeper. The orb had a small star drawn on it. Kairi's magic stick appeared in front of her. It miniaturized and became an orb. She placed it in her Keyblade. She felt the key surge with power.  
  
Riku realized this was a good time to summon his Keyblade. "Power of darkness!" A copy of the Ultima Weapon painted black appeared in his hand. His shield appeared in front of him and became an orb. Just as Kairi, he placed the orb on the one marble slot on his Keyblade and felt it surge with power.  
  
"Awesome." Riku said.  
  
Goofy (with his astounding dog hearing) noted that footsteps were approaching. Soon everyone else heard it too. Finally, the source was within range. The heartless clones were nearing the team, and unlike in Halloween Town, they didn't seem happy.  
  
"I'll take care of them!" Riku said. He stepped forward. The Riku clone held out his hand and sound waves shot out of his hand. They hit Riku and he screamed in pain. He fell to his knees and covered his ears. The sound waves reached the rest of the team, but they couldn't' hear anything.  
  
"Then I guess it's up to me!" Ansem ran towards then.  
  
"Think they're related?" Kairi muttered to Sora, noting their disregard for the rules.  
  
"They got the hair thing in common." Sora said shrugging.  
  
The Sora clone slowly advanced on Kairi and Sora. They continued to back up at the same speed as the clone advanced. It took about six steps for them to remember that they were on a balcony on a castle overlooking an endless abyss. They had to fight.  
  
Kairi made the first move, launching at the clone with enough force to knock him on his back. Sora got behind him and hit him with the Keyblade as a bat would hit a baseball. The cone was dazed and inches away from the edge of the balcony. Kairi lightly placed her Keyblade on the chest of heartless. She gave it a slight shove and it fell off of the building. She walked up to the Riku clone.  
  
Sora stared at her, wondering why take on the most powerful. She said the answer. "he's heartless, and emotions are in your brain, not your heart." She grabbed the clone and kissed him. He about melted . . . until Kairi shot a fire spell at the defenseless heartless, they he really DID melt.  
  
"Why didn't you kiss my clone?" He asked.  
  
"Duh, this entire story is like a 'what will happen in TWO for all,' and it's a sign of me having a crush on Riku." She said.  
  
Silence. "So why didn't you kiss my clone?" Kairi sighed and walked away.  
  
Apparently, Donald and Goofy had done a good number on their heartless, because their clones were unconscious on the ground. "RIKU!" Kairi yelled, running over to him.  
  
He looked up. He had aged three more years at least. "I'm twenty-one!" he said.  
  
"so why didn't you get up?" Kairi asked.  
  
"They used some kind of paralyzing spell. I couldn't move. Then I blacked out. How did you do against my clone?"  
  
"She kissed him." Sora said, arms folded. Kairi looked at him and sighed.  
  
"Com'n." she said. "We'll get you back to 18."  
  
"Are you kidding me?" He asked. "This rocks! I feel great." Riku did a back flip, landing on Donald's clone, who moaned.  
  
"You could always do that." Kairi said.  
  
"Could I do this?" Riku picked Sora up and dropped him off the side of the building. Kairi gasped.  
  
Riku thrust his arms outward and two wings appeared. He leapt off the building and soared downwards. He grabbed Sora and flew back up to the balcony they were on. Riku closed his eyes and the black wings folded up and dissolved.  
  
Ansem was finishing the battle with the Kairi heartless. They had forgotten all about him.  
  
He looked up at Riku. "Wow Riku, you've grown." Riku smiled.  
  
"Oh, and check this." Riku held out his hand and floated Kairi into the air "Telekinesis." He said. Kairi was having so much fun flying. Even though Riku was controlling her movements. "one more perk." He said. His eyes began to turn black. Kairi's eyes turned black too. Kairi walked over to Riku and put her hand on his shoulder. "Hypnotism." He muttered as Kairi began to draw closer.  
  
He felt a sharp pain on his head. Ansem had hit him. His eyes quickly regained their green-ness. Kairi's became violet once more.  
  
"That was weird. I think I dozed of or something." She said. Ansem opened his mouth to tell her what had happened. Riku's eyes turned black again, and this time, Ansem's did the same.  
  
"Yes, you did fall asleep. Right Ansem?"  
  
"Yes." Said Ansem.  
  
They continued into the chapel.  
  
....................................  
  
Maleficent was nowhere to be seen. All that there was was a big vat. Sora looked into it. Aurora's voice echoed through the room. "Sora! Help us!" Her protoplasmic head looked up at Sora.  
  
"Fred? Oh, hi Sora. Listen, can you get me outta here?" Daphne's head asked. Sora cautiously dipped his hand in the vat and grabbed a head. It was Belle's. He panicked and let go.  
  
"Well," Maleifcents voice echoed through the chapel, bouncing off of all of the stained glass windows. "I see you've found the vat of lost souls." She cackled.  
  
"Maleficent." She stopped laughing to see Ansem staring at her.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
Goofy smiled "Well, gawrsh, he's An-"  
  
"Andrick. I've come to assist the pure hearts." Ansem said,  
  
Maleficent grinned. "If you wish to attempt to ruin my plans, you will be foiled. I will give you a chance though." Maleficent slowly walked towards her platform. She stepped onto it and lifted into the air.  
  
"I don't think so!" Donald said. "GRAVITY!" The platform was smashed into the ground. Maleficent gasped.  
  
"METEORS!" She roared. Thousands of black and blue meteors came crashing down upon them.  
  
"TRINITY!" (The reason Sora is using Trinity is because I learned it, like, five minutes ago on KH and it rocks!) Everyone felt weaker from the loss of their magic. Sora held up his Keyblade and said, "This is it!" a ball of everyone's collected magic appeared. Sora shoved the Keyblade into the ground and did a break-dancy-type-thingy while holding onto the Keyblade. The area grew very bright. When the light faded, Maleficent was hurt badly, but still fighting.  
  
She took the Damon Ritus and held it in the air. "Six princesses are enough!" She yelled. She sucked all of the princesses into the daemon Ritus and used their powers to transform into an almighty Dragon . . .  
  
Yes, folks, Hollow Bastion is a two-parter! I wrote 8 pages in Microsoft word for the first part, so I just though, 'why not a two parter? I know you can't wait. Well, don't worry. Soon, very soon, if not now. 


	15. Hollow Bastion II

(FOR FUN: Anyone who an tell me what Hollow Bastion roughly means will get a sneak peak at "Two for All" the sequel to this story. (Can you believe it, I'm actually wrapping this story up. It's almost over. Sigh.)  
  
(NOTE: I do make slight fun of Kairi in this chapter, but know that I do respect her, but the story had been too serious lately and I need some humor. After all, it is HUMOR/action/adventure.)  
  
"ROAR!" The dragon screamed.  
  
Everyone backed up. The dragon blew green fire and teleported away.  
  
"Hypnotize her!" Sora yelled.  
  
"I can't, her heart is too strong."  
  
"I'm going to find her!" Beast yelled, running towards the Grand Hall  
  
"Where the heck did she teleport too?" Ansem asked  
  
"Um . . ." Donald pointed at the stained glass window, behind which the figure of a dragon could be clearly made out. Suddenly, the glass shattered and the dragon roared before going back away from the window.  
  
Riku spread his wings and shot off after him. Sora had Tinkerbell sprinkle everyone. Now that Ansem didn't have dark powers, he couldn't summon. Everyone flew into the air after Riku.  
  
He was hard to catch up to. His wings let him go at mach one apparently, because he broke the sound barrier and created a sonic boom.  
  
"We're going to need a couple Tinkerbells for that!" Kairi joked.  
  
"BAMBI!" Kairi yelled. Bambi appeared and Tinkerbell sprinkled him (or is it her) in pixie dust.  
  
"Why did you summon Bambi?" Goofy asked.  
  
"Cause he's so darned cute!" Kairi said, giving Bambi a noogie.  
  
Riku suddenly appeared in front of them. "You can teleport too?" asked Sora.  
  
"No, light speed." He said, out of breath. "Grab on."  
  
"To what?" Kairi asked. Riku looked at her like she was a ghost. "To me!' he said. Donald and Goofy grabbed his feet, while Sora and Ansem held his hands. Kairi got on his back (much to Riku's disapproval.) "Hold on tight." He said. "Oh, and Kairi. Don't touch the wings." Kairi stopped her fingers inches away from his wings and smiled.  
  
Not even a second later, they were standing in front of the flying dragon. It screeched and clawed at Riku, who let go of everyone, letting them fly freely.  
  
What's her weak point?" asked Donald.  
  
"Her eyes?" Goofy suggested.  
  
Sora looked her up and down trying to see a break in the armor thick skin. Nothing. He though t about her tail, but then, the dragon would just hit them away. The dragon shifted in flight and a gleam attracted Sora's eye. "The Demean Ritus!" He screamed. He threw his Keyblade like a javelin. It hit the demean Ritus, but ricochet right off. It began plummeting to earth. Ansem grabbed it as it whizzed by his face.  
  
His plan worked. It disappeared when it touched his hand and appeared in Sora's. Kairi took the marble out of her Keyblade. The Keyblade disappeared and the marble became her staff again. "Firaga!" She used all of her magic on Fire spells The Demean Ritus began to become weak. Everyone began attacking it. The dragon was to busy defending it to attack.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like hours. The demean Ritus opened, shooting the princesses souls back to their bodies. With out their power, Maleficent became a human again and fell, inevitably, to her doom. Kairi began to cry.  
  
Riku flew over to her and, showing off his wings, wrapped an arm and a wing around her. "What's wrong Kairi?" He asked.  
  
She looked up, eyes red. "Bambi went poof."  
  
....................................  
  
The group flew back to the castle and entered Dark Depths. There was one thing Sora had forgotten.  
  
"A BEHEMOTH!" Kairi yelled. The large purple beast took a step forward, knocking everyone to the ground.  
  
"That isn't good." Goofy said.  
  
Sora remembered the brilliant words of advice that Phil had given him on his first trip to the Coliseum. He repeated it exactly. "Guys, I've got two words of advice for you: ATTACK!"  
  
Ansem, controlling darkness again since he was aged to 20, yelled: "SUBMIT!" His guardian turned into a small black orb and attached itself to the Behemoths back.  
  
"Open your heart." Ansem said. Golden strings created a sphere around him. He launched into the Behemoth. The guardian regained his shape and punched the beast. He then returned to the orb.  
  
Goofy spun through the air hitting the monster with his shield.  
  
Donald called "GRAVAGA!" doing massive damage to the creature.  
  
Riku summoned his Keyblade. He jabbed it to the left, then to the right. He then smacked to the ground. When he did this, five portals appeared. Out of each portal came one of his past allies. But they weren't real. They were almost like projections.  
  
Tarzan, Aladdin, Ariel, Jack, and Peter Pan readied for battle.  
  
Tarzan did a flip onto the back of the giant beast, He ran up to his horn, let out a war cry, and charged full speed.  
  
Aladdin began taking random slices at the beast. The behemoth roared and hit Donald with his horns. "DONALD!" Aladdin called.  
  
Ariel swan through the air gracefully. She stood in front of the behemoth, turned on her side and spiraled through the air hitting him continuously, He roared of pain.  
  
"TAKE THIS! BOLTS OF SORROW!" Jack cried. Lightning rained from the sky, hitting the behemoth everywhere.  
  
Peter Pan flew around the behemoth, darting into his sides repetitively  
  
They all disappeared back to their worlds.  
  
Sora leapt on the creatures back and used Ars Arcanum. The beast wailed in pain.  
  
Its middle horn began to glow very brightly. Hundreds of lightning bolts rained from the sky. Everyone was struck. They fell to the ground in pain. They were very close to dying. They're magic was gone. They had nowhere to go. They were done for.  
  
"STOP!" Kairi! They had forgotten about Kairi. They beast froze. "THUNDER!" She said. The behemoth was defeated.  
  
Slowly, everyone walked towards the keyhole. The Keyblade reacted to the Oblivion and locked Hollow Bastion from the Heartless forever.  
  
"Well, it's gummi ship time!" Riku said.  
  
"Hello? The princesses?" Kairi said.  
  
....................................  
  
All of the princesses were still tied to the stone crosses, unconscious. Riku walked over to Ariel.  
  
"Ariel. Wake up. It's Riku." Ariel awoke in a spurt and shot Riku into a wall with her fin. She realized then that it wasn't a heartless.  
  
"Sorry." She said embarrassed.  
  
The other princesses were awoken and taken down one at a time. Riku had to carry Ariel, because, fins aren't real good for walking on. Beast reentered and found Belle.  
  
"We have something for you." Snow white said. Aurora reached into her pocket and took out an orb with a pink heart on it. "It's called the Pure Heart Orb." Snow White explained.  
  
Sora placed it in the Keyblade and received the Ultima Weapon. He cheered. The group was ready to board the gummi ship when Goofy remembered something, the princesses needed to be returned home . . . 


	16. Reunions

(I know this chapter is pointless, but it's 11:00 at night and I don't feel like writing a whole end of the World chapter. If you don't like this chapter, let me know and I'll get rid of it.)  
  
"You stand before his Royal high-" Sebastian began.  
  
"We know Sebastian." Said Ariel. Sebastian put his claws on his hips. " Hello daddy."  
  
Triton swan down from the throne. "ARIEL!" He hugged her. "Oh Ariel thank goodness you're all right."  
  
"You were right daddy. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone to a different world." She said.  
  
Riku was standing with his arms crossed, wings outstretched. His silver hair was blowing in the currents. He noticed Triton staring at his wings and quickly folded them in. Sora and Kairi were staring at the reunion and gaping. Donald and Goofy were thinking how sweet it was. We'll we'd better leave." Sora said.  
  
"Yeah, Jasmine and Daphne are waiting in the Gummi Ship." Riku said.  
  
"Thank you Keyblade masters." Trion said. "I was wrong. You do not bring ruin and destruction. Your goal is hope and peace.  
  
"And I'm sure Sor knows it was wrong to call you a raisiny old fart." Riku said staring at Sora.  
  
"Uhhh. I. I never said that." Sora said.  
  
Donald, realizing it was a good time to leave, held up his staff and they were back in the Gummi ship.  
  
"Next stop, Agrabah." Goofy said.  
  
Jasmine, Sora, Riku and Kari headed towards Aladdin's house.  
  
They finally got there. Jasmine and Aladdin were very happy to see each other.  
  
Abu remembered Donald and started to jump all over him.  
  
Carpet said hi to Sora.  
  
Iago appeared in the window. Sora got ready to hit him. "Relax, kid, I'm on the good side now." He said.  
  
"Well." Sora said. "I guess you should have him back." Sora handed Aladdin the lamp. Aladdin let Genie out and they had a long talk about Genies adventures.  
  
"We really have to go." Riku said.  
  
"Okay, came back and visit sometime." Aladdin said.  
  
Everyone ran back to the Gummi Ship and set course for Spooky Island.  
  
....................................  
  
"Daphne!" Shaggy said.  
  
"Hey Daph." Fred said.  
  
Scooby jumped on her and licked her.  
  
"Welcome back." Velma said.  
  
"That was so fun you guys, you should've been there. Those white protoPLASTIC head thingies, and I was one of them. And I was all, "Hey, put down my spirit thingy!"  
  
The Mystery Inc. along with the rest just stared at her. "I kicked butt!" She summed it all up."  
  
Everyone mumbled good job.  
  
"Well, goodbye." Sora said.  
  
"Yeah." Kairi said. "It was fun."  
  
"Yep, a blast." Riku said.  
  
"See you later!" Shaggy said.  
  
"Bye!" Daphne yelled.  
  
It was time to go to Kingdom Hearts . . . 


	17. End of the World

Kairi gasped as a dark void drew ever closer. The world began to suck in stars. To the left, a star went out. Worlds were disappearing. One by one they were blinking out. Becoming nothing.  
  
"Let's land I guess." Riku said.  
  
"We need to find a lock for this world." Ansem said.  
  
Sora stared at him. "How do we lock a world that's been taken over?"  
  
"I've told you/," Ansem said. "Everything begins as darkness. But I was wrong. Everything must return to light."  
  
"And we have enough to go around." Donald said.  
  
"Yep." Aid Goofy.  
  
"We've rescued the Pure Hearts and nothing could possibly get in the way." Kairi said.  
  
Silence. "Bambi." Riku said. Kairi burst into tears.  
  
Sora stared. "Well, let's go."  
  
*YOU'RE GIVING ME  
  
Suddenly, the hatch door of the ship burst open. Everyone grabbed onto something  
  
*TOO MANY THINGS LATLEY  
  
Sora is pulled out the door and into the void.  
  
*YOU'RE ALL I NEED.  
  
"Sora!" Kairi screamed, reaching for him.  
  
*YOU SMILED AT ME AND SAID  
  
Kairi jumps out of the ship after him  
  
*DON'T GET ME WRONG I LOVE YOU  
  
Riku tires to spread his wings and jump after them, but a sudden burst of windblasts him into the wall.  
  
*BUT DOES THAT MEAN I HAVE TO WALK ON WATER  
  
The remaining members run to the open hatch. They stare at the falling couple. Riku dramatically holds out his hands. Ansem grabbed on. Riku fought the air current and shot out the ship after Kairi.  
  
*WHEN WE'RE OLDER YOU'LL UNDERSTAND IT'S ENOUGH WHEN I SAY SO  
  
Donald puts the ship on Autopilot and he and Goofy jumped after them  
  
*AND MAYBE SOME THINGS ARE THAT SIMPLE  
  
Riku reaches for Kairi and Sora but they cant reach each other.  
  
*SIMPLE AND CLEAN IS THE WAY THAT YOU'RE MAKING ME FEEL TONIGHT.  
  
Riku hung his head and closed his eyes. Whervings appeared everywhere. Each person got on one of the Whervings backs and they slowly fly to the world below.  
  
*IT'S HARD TO LET IT GO  
  
They each landed safely on the ground and the heartless vanished.  
  
"Whoa, adrenaline rush." Riku said. Sora looked up at Riku. He was sick of looking up.  
  
"TIMERAGA!" He yelled. Kairi, Ansem, and Sora were all aged to 20. 'It's good to be older.' He thought. 'How will I ever give in to becoming 14 again?'  
  
Kairi looked down at her clothes. Something was different. She just couldn't place it. Then it hit her! She was wearing Sora's crown necklace. She tucked it away in her shirt and didn't say anything more about it.  
  
They were standing on what appeared to be glass. There was water ad land below them, but they were firmly placed above it. They weren't flying; they were standing on an invisible layer of air.  
  
Cautiously, they stepped forward and towards a small "island" only about three feet long. It was pointing towards another small island.  
  
"I remember this!" Sora said. "We have to walk n the direction that these islands are pointing." Having nothing better to suggest, the group followed him. They neared a purple portal with five stone idols placed around it.  
  
"We need to get out of here!" Donald gasped.  
  
"Why?" Kairi asked. Donald pointed into the sky to a large gravity ball that was falling slowly upon them. Riku raised his hands in the air. Kairi, Ansem, and himself lifted into the air and moved out of the way of the ball. When they landed, he held out him hands and lifted the rest into the air, but it was too late. The ball crushed them.  
  
Kairi began to tear. Riku tried to reassure himself and Kairi. "It's . . . I'm sure they're fine."  
  
....................................  
  
A huge lumbering purple beast appeared in front of them. It was another behemoth, but this time, Kairi wasn't there to save them.  
  
"SORA, Use Trinity Limit!" Donald called.  
  
"But our magic!" Sora said.  
  
Donald just stared at him. "THIS IS IT!" Sora said, lifting the key into the air. Trinity did massive damage to the beast, but then, Donald was knocked out, and with out magic, how could he be revived?  
  
Out of nowhere, he heard Riku's voice. Telepathy! "Sora, summon Ariel."  
  
"I don't know how to-" Suddenly, Sora did know. He lashed outward with the key twice, creating an "X" floating in the air. Bubbles erupted from the X. Seagulls could be heard in the distance, and then, Ariel's beautiful voice. Ariel appeared as a huge bubble popped. Ariel launched into the air and swan around the beast keeping him distracted.  
  
"DONALD!" She called as she swam. "GOOFY!" Goofy was healed. "SORA!" Sora was healed also. She continued to circle the monster. She took Ursula's seashell necklace from around her neck and smashed it to the ground. Singing came out of it. The behemoth lied down and fell asleep. Ariel swam to the ground and swam around the three faster and faster. Then she disappeared, leaving protective bubbles around each person.  
  
"Whoa." Sora said.  
  
Suddenly, they were back by Kairi and Riku. "Wow." Sora said.  
  
"Let's move on," said Goofy. They walked into the Gummi Garden.  
  
....................................  
  
"CHIP, DALE?" Kairi yelled. Sure enough, the chipmunks were standing in front of them.  
  
"Uh, urgent news from the king." Chip said.  
  
"The lock of this world is on the Destiny Islands." Dale said.  
  
"What?" Riku asked.  
  
"Yeah, it is, but when I found that out last time, the only other two people who found it out were possessed by darkness." Sora pointed to Ansem and Riku.  
  
"Yeah, but it's coming in handy this time." Riku said. A shadow appeared in front of him. He clenched his fist and the shadow exploded into dust.  
  
"Well, let's go to fight Chernabog." Goofy said.  
  
Donald and Sora had forgotten about him. They hopped from platform to platform until they came upon a white portal on the ground. After Sora explained the mountains weaknesses and strengths, ("He is hard." Sora said) they hopped in.  
  
....................................  
  
The group was flying. Suddenly, Bald Mountain unfolded to reveal a giant gargoyle, wings outstretched. The six adventurers flew forward. Just when they got within attack range, the beast flapped his wings, shooting everyone backwards.  
  
"Two can play that game." Riku reared back his wings and shot giant tornadoes full speed at the gargoyle. They hit them, disorienting him as everyone flew forward, attacking him.  
  
"Riku, make him go away!" Kairi called.  
  
"He's not a heartless." Riku said. "But his heart is weak." Riku's eyes turned black and so did to monsters. The monster began to shake as it broke out of the hypnotism. It hit Riku.  
  
"FIRE!" Donald yelled.  
  
"SIN HARVEST!" Riku tried. It didn't seem to be very effective.  
  
Kairi called her Keyblade. She created a circle in the air just as Sora had made an X. Suddenly, the circle burst into flames. Aladdin stepped out. He began to fall. Tinkerbell came down from the sky and made him lift up.  
  
"I didn't summon Tinkerbell." Sora said.  
  
"But I summoned Peter Pan." Riku said. Everyone looked at the triangle with leaves blowing out of it adjacent to the burning circle.  
  
Peter was stabbing the eyes with his dagger. Aladdin flew over to the mountain and grunted, "Here I come!" He launched at the chernabog, slashing and stabbing with his sword.  
  
The chernabog's mountain erupted with flame, knocking out everyone . . .  
  
Except Sora . . . 


	18. End of the World II

The chernabog waved its hands in the air and blue orbs appeared. Chernabog erupted his mountain. The orbs seemed to react to the heat, because they went careening towards Sora. "AEROGA!" He said. The orbs bounced right off of the shield. He managed to hit one back at the chernabog.  
  
"Let's Gettim!" Donald was revived.  
  
Donald used blizzaga multiple times.  
  
"Fair warning . . . Run." Riku said, as he regained life.  
  
He blew tornadoes at the creature.  
  
The chernabog seemed to have a new attack. He raised his hands in the air and ghosts on chariots and with swords appeared.  
  
"Light is the hearts true essence." Ansem said as he flew over to assist Sora.  
  
"Attack!" Kairi yelled as she was healed.  
  
"Com'n fellas!" Goofy called.  
  
The ghosts surrounded the helpless lot. Donald held up his staff and said something in what Kairi expected to be Greek or Latin. All went black.  
  
....................................  
  
"Where are we?" Kairi asked.  
  
"Final Rest." Sora said. "Where I fight Ansem."  
  
"Ummm . . ." Ansem gestured towards himself. "How will you face me if I'm right here?"  
  
"Well, lets step in and see who's back there, shall we?" Riku said, pointing at Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Sora stepped forward and slowly opened the door.  
  
....................................  
  
It was the same as last time . . . the destiny Islands. Only this time, something was different.  
  
Clayton, Jafar, Ursula, Oogie Boogie, Captain Hook, Hades, Cloud, and Maleficent stood in the water.  
  
"CLOUD!" Kairi screamed. "Please, don't follow them. We'll help you find your light. Please . . . if not as a friend, then as my brother."  
  
Cloud closed his eyes and hung his head. "I'm sorry Kairi, they promise to find who I'm looking for."  
  
"Think back Cloud. Who were you looking for?" Cloud opened his eyes. "See, you can't remember. You were looking for me. Cloud . . . "  
  
"Hey, hey now, let's get something straight." Hades said. "Cloud is helping m-" Cloud spread his wing, hitting Hades in the head.  
  
He walked over to Kairi and put his hand on her shoulder. "We're in it together." He said.  
  
"Together we'll win-" Sora said.  
  
"Or together, we'll fall." Riku finished. (So I borrowed a line from Yu-Gi- Oh, so sue me)  
  
All of the villains disappeared except Clayton. He cocked his gun and aimed it at Sora. Riku held out his hand. Sora grabbed it and Riku flew full speed at Clayton. They spun over every bullet. Together, they charged him, knocking him backwards. He rebounded, knocking Sora and Riku into the water.  
  
Kairi aimed her Keyblade right at Clayton. "FIRE!" She said. Clayton's mustache caught in fire. He began to run around and scream "AH!"  
  
Finally, with a few more spells and some well timed heals, the team was victorious.  
  
"HA, HA, HA, HA!" Jafar melted from a portal and pointed his staff at Kairi. A hyper beam shot out of it. It hit Kairi.  
  
"KAIRI!" Riku said.  
  
Jafar chanted "Arum Korus. Arum Korus." A whirlwind of ice circled through the islands. The giant icicles it carried kept hitting Cloud. Cloud spread his wing and an electrical bolt surged around him. He shot around the storm, trying to hit Jafar, but the ice clouded his eyes. He did manage to hit him once though.  
  
"Genie, my third wish, I wish to become an all powerful genie!" Genie reluctantly was drawn out of his lamp and made Jafar into a genie. The genie Jafar began grabbing at the party. He managed to catch Riku off guard.  
  
He held Riku in the air. "Sora, save . . . Kairi!" Riku yelled as he was dropped into the water on the shore of the islands.  
  
Suddenly, the magic carpet shot right past Jafars face. It landed on the beach and off stepped Jasmine.  
  
"Ah, the lovely princess." Jafar cackled. "We have plans for you." (You'll find out in Two For All) The genie reached for the princess, but she whipped out a black lamp.  
  
"A gift from Aladdin!" Jasmine said. "Oh, and a message. 'Phenomenal cosmic powers . . .'" Jafar was sucked into the lamp. "'Itty bitty living space."  
  
Riku came swimming out of the water. His wet clothes were sagging. "Did you win?" He asked. Everyone shook their heads. Jasmine got on the carpet and flew back to put the lamp in the cave of Wonders  
  
"Who's next?" Kairi asked, "Let's see, Clayton, Jafar-" a purple octopus, twice the size of the Destiny Islands rose out of the water.  
  
"Ursula." Cloud said. Ursula reached into the water and grabbed the trident.  
  
"The sea and its spoils bow to my power!" She said. She took the trident and created a whirlpool with it. At the bottom of ht ocean, was Ariel. She dragged her self along the dry ground, trying to make it to the walls of water surrounding her.  
  
Ursula shot beams of lighting at the defenseless mermaid. She finally managed to drag herself to the water and jump in. A few seconds later, through cracks of lighting, Ariel could be seen leaping from the waves and hitting Ursula.  
  
"Help me please!" She called.  
  
"ARIEL!" Riku said, lifting his key in the air. Ariel was healed. "Guys, ready your weapons." Riku said.  
  
"Why-" Before Kari could finish, Riku had telekinetically lifted everyone onto the air and levitated them over to Ursula. Everyone began attacking her face.  
  
"Scuttle!" Ariel called. The sea gull came flying, followed closely by hordes of dolphins, pelicans, flamingos, birds and fish. They all attacked Ursula any way they could  
  
Suddenly, one of Ursula's legs created a tidal wave. It didn't hit Riku, but it distracted him. He lost his concentration, and everyone fell.  
  
"I'll save them." Ariel called to him over the waves. She dived into the water. She came back up to the surface with Kairi, Sora, and Goofy. She went back down for Donald, Cloud and Ansem and brought them up to.  
  
Ursula shot a bright hyper beam at Ansem; he stepped out of the way just in time. He leaped off the ground and shot, at bullet speed, towards Ursula's head. "Open your heart." He said. She was hit by the glowing orb around him and slowly melted into the water.  
  
Ariel waved goodbye and left.  
  
"Next comes Oogie Boogie." Kairi said. "Let's burn him!"  
  
True to the original order, Oogie Boogie came waddling from the seaside shack. Jack Skellington jumped from somewhere high on the islands. "How do you like this?" He asked, shooting ice at Oogie.  
  
"As much as I like this!" Oogie said. He split into four purple balls. Each person ran to a ball and began attacking. Unfortunately, it wasn't as east as it sounds. Heartless surrounded them.  
  
"Go away." Riku commanded the heartless, but they didn't seem to care.  
  
They began attacking the seven warriors, but regardless of the pain, they had to keep destroying the orbs. Soras disappeared so; he ran over to Kairi and began to help her.  
  
Riku's disintegrated and he ran to assist Cloud. Cloud didn't seem to be having any trouble, so he helped Donald and Goofy. Soon, all of the orbs were destroyed and Oogie Boogie had no way to return.  
  
"Ah, the young explorers." Hook cried, twisting his mustache. Everyone flipped around to see him riding on a ship nearing the island. It had the heartless symbol on a flag. Fire Cannons!" He called. The ship began to fire cannons on them, even though hook was the only one on the ship.  
  
The lovely wooden maiden on the front of the ship came to life and began throwing energy balls at everyone.  
  
"The ships alive!" Cloud said.  
  
"We hafta attack that wooden girl on the front." Ansem said.  
  
"How do you know?" Riku asked.  
  
"Cause she's throwing energy balls at us!" Kairi said.  
  
Everyone cast fire spells until there was no magic left between them. Energy balls were getting harder and harder to avoid.  
  
"Look, it didn't do any damage!" Said Sora, noticing the ship wasn't damaged.  
  
(During this portion of the story, I like to listen to "Everywhere" by Michelle Branch, but I don't feel like writing the lyrics.)  
  
A ball came right at Sora. He ducked down. His Keyblade smacked the ball and sent it hurtling back towards the ship. Everyone go the idea. They started reflecting the attacks back.  
  
Kairi regained 3 MP from Riku's elixir. "MIRROR!" She said. A mirror appeared in front of her. After three balls bounced off, the forth made the mirror shatter. The ship began to have big holes smashing through it.  
  
Water began pouring onto the ship. A ball came straight a Kairi, it was to late for magic. Suddenly, a winged being swooped down and picked her up. She looked up and saw the blurry image of a boy holding her. "An Angel." She fainted.  
  
"A brother." Cloud set her down on a sand dune.  
  
The ship was now halfway under water and Hook was crying "SMEE!" But it was too late. The ship began completely submerged and exploded. Out of the fire came Hades.  
  
"I've got a place for you down under." He exploded in fire. Donald and Goofy were thrown backwards into the waterfall and were K.O.ed. Sora, Cloud, Riku and Ansem stared down Hades.  
  
"GENIE!"  
  
"LEON!"  
  
"ARIEL!"  
  
"GUARDIAN!"  
  
The four best defenders of the four stood in front of them. Genie blasted magic at Hades.  
  
Leon cocked his gun and completely went berserk, shooting everywhere.  
  
Ariel threw a magic powder on him that made him turn to stone momentarily.  
  
Guardian threw his shurkiens rapidly, knocking the god backwards and into the ocean. His flame hair went out.  
  
"Oh, now I'm steamed." Hades said as steam literally came off his head from where his hair had been.  
  
Hades threw small flame balls at everyone, hitting Cloud and sending him into the secret place.  
  
Ansem let out a war cry and charged him; just as Hades was bursting up with flames. Ansem was shot into the air and landed in the ocean.  
  
Sora and Riku readied for their turn. "Lemmee see this." Riku grabbed Sora's Keyblade. He spun them both around in his hand and shot them at Hades, Who grabbed them. Just as he was about to throw them back, they appeared in Sora and Riku's hands.  
  
"BLIZZAGA!" They yelled in unison. Hades froze into a living ice sculpture, which Sora smashed into millions of pieces.  
  
Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Ansem, Cloud returned (how convenient) and waited for the next villain.  
  
Black flame erupted from the ground and Maleficent stepped forward. "How were you guys revived?" Kairi asked.  
  
Maleficent cackled. "My dear, we are darkness, and you cannot destroy darkness. But it can destroy light."  
  
"Wrong again Maleficent." Ansem said. "Light may weak, and sometimes, it may even give in, but darkness can only shroud light, it can't extinguish it. But the same is not true in other instances. Light vanquishes darkness. So let's let some lights come in!"  
  
Each person began to grow bright. They floated into the air. Maleficent screamed. Their power -their bravery, trust, and love for each other- had been strong enough to destroy darkness. But just as last time, Maleficent was only a puppet, and true darkness had yet to show itself.  
  
With no other villains, they were magically transported to a giant door, gleaming with gold. They were outside Kingdom Hearts . . . 


	19. Endless Abyss

Suddenly, the doors burst open! Light poured out, it began to swallow Ansem, but Kairi protected him.  
  
Sora held out the Keyblade to Kingdom Hearts. He was trying to force it closed. The Keyblade just wasn't working. He began to sweat.  
  
"Com'n Sora! Concentrate!" Yelled Riku. Sora forced his face over to him.  
  
"I . . . can't." Sora grunted. He looked over at Riku. But, there was someone in between them. "Kairi!" Kairi placed her hand on the Keyblade. Sora looked down at the Keyblade and Kairi's hand.  
  
Another hand fell on top of the Keyblade. It was Riku's. "We're in this together." He said. Sora felt an enormous strain lift off of him.  
  
"One for All . . ." Ansem and cloud placed their hands on the Keyblade.  
  
"We're here for you." Sora looked at the new hand on the Keyblade, and then at the person who it belonged to. It was Ariel. Suddenly, a gust of wind shot out of the door pushing the four backwards.  
  
"Hey, Sora!" He would have known the voice anywhere. It was Genie and Aladdin. They both placed their hands on the Keyblade. Everyone's hair was flying backwards from the terrible wind.  
  
Shadows phased up from the ground and walked towards everyone. Sora turned around in time to see the heartless leap at his head. A bright, golden lightning bolt shot towards Sora. He screamed.  
  
The lightning hit the shadow. Sora looked in the direction the bolt had come from. He saw King Triton with his Trident aimed towards the steaming pile of darkness that used to be a heatless. "Thank you." Sora said. King Triton shook his head.  
  
A shadow appeared every five feet or so along the back of the darkness. Suddenly, Each of the princesses had appeared, and each took on a heartless. There was one heartless left without a princess, as Kairi was helping Sora. Ariel said, "I'll be back." She swam through the air towards the princesses. The heartless turned around and saw Belle, Aurora, Cinderella, Snow White, Alice, Jasmine, and Ariel.  
  
Belle used Fire and shot the Heartless into the wall.  
  
Aurora used a magic powder. When it sprinkled down on the shadow, the heartless turned to stone.  
  
Cinderella put one hand in the air and a ball of electricity came down and hit the heartless.  
  
Snow White picked up her heartless. It tried to bite her. "Ewww." She said, and she threw it.  
  
Alice took out a strange vial. She opened it and poured it into the heartless' mouth. It shrunk to the size of an ant.  
  
Jasmine did a backhand spring away from the heartless. The shadow fell for the bait. Halfway through the backhand spring, Jasmine stopped into a handstand. The shadow took a step forward. Jasmine launched herself off of the ground and landed on top of the heartless.  
  
Ariel smacked it into the air with her tail. On it's way back down, she hit it across the room.  
  
All of the princesses had pink beams shoot into Kairi. They put their power into her.  
  
Soon, Everyone Sora had met in his adventure had joined the team. Tarzan, Jane, Alice, Leon, Sephiroth, Hercules, everyone. The door was being pushed closed, but it wasn't enough.  
  
"Riku, use the darkness still inside you!" Yelled Sora. Riku concentrated and closed his eyes. Suddenly, a black beam shot out of Riku's heart. The door was pushed close a little bit. A pink beam shot out of Kairi and a Blue beam shot out of Sora's heart. The door was close to closing.  
  
King Mickey and Minnie soon appeared. They, along with Donald and Goofy put their hands on the Keyblade.  
  
The Keyblade's beam became huge! It hit the door and it closed. "Sora." Kairi said.  
  
"Kairi!" He picked her up. "Kairi . . . Thank you."  
  
Riku walked forward and put his arm around Kairi's neck and gave her a noogie. "Kairi, you rock."  
  
A portal appeared, one to each world, and everyone left to their own world. Including Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy, who all decided to head back to Destiny Island. As soon as Goofy stepped through the portal, all of the worlds became separate, never to be connected again. (At least, not until "Two for All" lol). 


	20. Return to Destiny Islands

"Well, This is great." Riku said. He, Kairi and Sora where lying down on the beach in swimsuits.  
  
"Yeah," Kari said, putting her sunglasses back on top of her head, "it's so nice just lying here relaxing."  
  
"HELLO!" Donald screamed. Everyone sat up and screamed.  
  
"Whoa." Kairi said after she had regained her composure.  
  
"Well, we're gonna head back to the castle." Goofy said. Sora, Riku, and Kairi stood up and brushed the sand off their backs. Riku shook their hands.  
  
"One thing we forgot!" Donald said. "TIMERAGA!" Riku ran forward to grab his staff and stop him, but it was too late. He was 15 again. He dropped on his knees.  
  
"Don't worry Rik, I've still got my staff!" Kairi took the staff off of the sand and it disappeared. She gasped.  
  
"Well, we hafta go." Donald said. "The pure hearts are concentrating their power into a portal for us. We gotta go!"  
  
"We probably wont see each other again, so goodbye." Goofy said.  
  
"See you." Sora said.  
  
"Or maybe not. Well, We'll miss you!' Kairi said.  
  
"Bye." Riku said.  
  
"Good luck with whatever you're gonna do." Sora said.  
  
Donald and Goofy stepped into the portal.  
  
Sora, Riku and Kairi lay back down on the sand; Kairi was closer to Riku than Sora. Riku stretched out his arm and put it around Kairi.  
  
"Well, things are back to normal." Sora said.  
  
"And we can only hope they'll stay that way." Riku said.  
  
"Well, actually, some things did change." Sora looked down at Kairi, asleep in Riku's arms.  
  
/*\ ¸.·¤**¤·.¸.·¤**¤·.¤**¤¤**¤.¤**¤¤**¤.¤**¤¤**¤.¤**¤¤**¤.¤**¤¤**¤ \* * /Thanks for Reading! And check out "Two for All" if you liked this! /. ·*·. \¸.·¤**¤·.¸¸.·¤**¤·.¤**¤¤**¤.¤**¤¤**¤.¤**¤¤**¤.¤**¤¤**¤.¤**¤¤**¤ 


End file.
